The Time of Mother Earth
by xxDaughterofPoseidonxx
Summary: 4 half-bloods are sent out on a quest to save a particularly nasty daughter of Hermes. Everything is going fine until Aphrodite decides she wants to have a bit of fun. An adventure romance story, the four half-bloods are all girls and Aphrodite wants to find them all a man ; dont worry the story isn't soppy love its kick ass adventure too
1. We meet lady two snakes

Chapter 1 redone

We meet lady two snakes

Chapter 1

I had an ordinary life up until today, minus the fact that I hadn't seen my dad since I was 5 months old, I boarded with three friends who didn't know their dads also and I hadn't seen my mom in about 4 years.

My name's Alanna and the story of my life is a bit complicated. My dad left when I was 5 months old blah, blah, blah, mom couldn't cope with me because of my ADHD blah, blah, blah so I was shipped off to Mrs D's boarding school for hopeless cases. Well life wasn't all bad. I had my three best friends Rhianna, Johanna and Kerry.

I was up earlier than usual this morning, so I decided to stroll around the school grounds for a bit. I was walking past Mrs D's office when I heard voices from inside. ''Jussssst call them in all at once!'' said the first voice. Wait hold up were they hissing? I leaned closer to the door to hear more. ''No that will make everything to obviousssss!'' said another voice, by this stage I was pretty freaked out. ''But it meansss we can kill them all quicker! We can't have more half-bloodsssss sssspoiling our mistress's plansssss! Kill them I thought? This was one of those conversations where I shouldn't be listening to but I continued to anyway. ''What were their names again?'' one of them replied. No one could have expected what was coming next ''Alanna, Rhianna, Johanna and Kerry and one of them issss lissssstening to usssss right now,'' I turned and ran as fast as I could.

For some reason they didn't try to follow me but i kept running anyway. I mean come on two hissing people start saying they want to kill you and your best friends? Obvious answer keeping running no matter what. Well because of my super-fast running I didn't notice my friends Rhianna, Johanna and Kerry running the other direction. Slam! We lay in a heap on the floor. ''Ooww!'' said Rhianna; her hair now was all out of place. I didn't tell her this cause i knew she wouldn't be happy because i messed it up. ''Alanna what the hell are you doing!'' groaned Johanna as she rubbed her head.'' We couldn't find you in the dorm?'' Suddenly I heard a deep hissing sound ''Oh my god!'' Shouted Rhianna ''What is that thing?'' Quickly i turned around. What I saw was not a pretty sight. It was a big sea green monster. The top half of the monster was almost like a normal woman but on her bottom half were two big, long, green snake tails. Then I realised…it was our head mistress Mrs D ''Mistressssss will be so pleasssssed when I kill all of you!'' The creature hissed and lunged at Johanna. She quickly jumped out of the way. Then i remembered I had read about this creature in one of my Greek mythology lessons. ''Dracaenae,'' I said. My friends turned to me with expressions on their faces that said disbelief. ''Seriously!'' she shouted. ''You bring that up now!'' I have to admit Kerry can be very empowering when she wants too. All of a sudden as if out of nowhere a girl raced past me. She had long blonde hair and if I must say a lot of skill with a bow and arrow. She shot the Dracaenae right through the heart and it crumpled to a pile of dust. ''Hi,'' The girl said ''You must be Kerry, Rhianna, Johanna and Alanna,'' We stood shell shocked with our mouths open. ''My name's Annabeth,'' she said ''And to avoid a confusing explanation Your all daughters of the Greek gods or to be more precise...,'' For some reason I knew what was coming ''Demi-gods,''


	2. Johanna gets a surprise

Johanna gets a surprise

''Demi-gods?'' I said ''That's impossible, Demi-gods Existed ages before we were born,'' My friends stood mouth open at what I had just said while Annabeth smirked ''Come with me and i'll prove it,'' What there's no way, Are you mad we are not following you! These were many of the excuses me and my friends made up but this Annabeth continued to smirk. ''Fine,'' she said ''You can stay here in your school full of monsters or you can follow me back to the place where you belong,'' I belong? After what had happened during my life i thought i didn't belong anywhere. 'Fine we're coming,'' i said. ''What?'' said my friends simultaneously ''Come on guys after what we just saw what harm could it do?'' There was a long moment of silence as my friends tried to make this tough decision. ''I'm in!'' said Rhianna ''Yeah i guess i Could spend my life away from this stink hole without getting home sick,'' Said Johanna. Kerry still looked uncertain. ''Come on Kerry,'' I said '' let's do this, together,'' She looked up at me with her big blue eyes that were filled with wonder. ''I guess it could be fun,'' she said ''Then it's settled!'' said Annabeth. ''To Camp Half-Blood we go don't ask questions Chiron Will explain everything,'' she smiled. If you walked out to the front of your school and saw 5 horses with wings what would you do? Try to ride one of course! I don't know why but i knew as soon as i saw it I had to ride the black one. Then i heard a voice in my head ''Yo Pork pie this one smells like the boss don't you think?'' The other Horse neighed a response in reply but I wasn't really in the mood for listening to talking horses. I wondered who the boss was for a while but in the End let it slide. As soon as i mounted my pegisi (by the way that's what they're called) we lifted off high into the sky. '' Well your school is stationed in New York so to get to camp half-blood it would take us...?'' said Annabeth talking to herself, but apparently Kerry overheard. '' 12 minutes if we fly north east for 5 miles,'' She said. We all stared at her. ''What?'' she said. Annabeth turned away quickly with a concerned look on her face like there was something she wasn't telling us. After an awkward 12 minute fly over New York we peeked through the clouds and saw the most magical place in the world. It was a big camp but it wasn't an ordinary camp it had fields of strawberries and big cabins but I'm not talking about any odd cabins I'm talking about massive cabins with big columns and stuff. Then something hit me. ''Annabeth?'' i said ''Are you a Demi-god?'' She turned at me and laughed ''Of course i am,'' she said holding her head up high ''I'm Daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom,'' We landed safely on the ground but as soon as we jumped of our horses something happened that i thought would never happen. A big bright light suddenly blinded me. I Turned to Annabeth whose eyes were wide with surprise? Then i realised the light was coming from Johanna. A big bright sun burned over her head. Then Annabeth said '' I Present to you Johanna, Daughter of Apollo, God of the sun and a healer of his kind. The look on Johanna's face was priceless.


	3. Capture the flag goes a bit wrong

Capture the flag goes very wrong

The priceless look on Johanna's face, that I loved, slowly faded to deep concern as the glowing sun faded from above her head.

''What was that!'' she said, sounding scared, but in that sort of situation who wouldn't be.

''Johanna this is incredible!'' said Annabeth sounding particularly happy ''You've been claimed, now you can move in with the Apollo cabin! This is spectacular. You'll be so happy when you meet your half-brothers and sisters…'' she paused looking round at our opened mouths and wide eyes.

Rhianna was the first to speak up.

''What the hell was that all about? What do you mean half-brothers and sisters? You haven't told us anything and yet you still jabber on about gods and goddesses and whatever the hell you people do at this camp-half whatchamacallit!'' The fury in Rihanna's eyes was literally terrifying. Rhianna has this way with her eyes. You know that sort of evil glare. Rhianna evil glare worked perfectly on Annabeth though

''Oh my gods guys I'm so sorry!'' she said sounding very flustered '' Please just follow me and Chiron will explain everything,''

''Who's Chiron?'' said Kerry

''Oh he's like head of Camp,'' said Annabeth ''Oh though don't annoy Mr D,''

I found his name quite funny because my head-mistress was called Mrs D and he's called Mr D…yeah you get the picture. We walked through a big dining hall filled with those benches that you get in national parks or campsites. I looked over and saw some kids playing basketball, but when I looked closer I saw that some of them were wearing…furry leg-warmers? Then I looked closer…

''Oh my god!'' I said ''Are they half donkey?'' I couldn't believe it. There were about five kids with normal top half's but the bottom half of what I though was a donkey.

Annabeth chuckled ''No they're not half donkey, they're half goat and the proper term is satyr,'' ''plus if that confused you wait until you meet Chiron,'' This statement worried me quite a lot but in this short hour, I had learned to roll with whatever was happening with the madly insane world that I lived in.

''We walked up to a big, white, house. Outside the house to man was sitting down on a flowery deck chair while the other one was sat down in a wheel chair.

''Ah!'' said the man in the wheel chair ''You must be Alanna, Kerry, Rhianna and Johanna. Welcome to camp half-blood, My name is chiron,''

The first man got out of his deck chair and said ''Ah yes more brats to join our camp get-yourself-killed!'' Then he stalked of inside the big house.

''Sorry about Dionysus,'' said Chiron ''His father banished him here a long time ago,''

''His father?'' Said Kerry a concerned look on her face

''that's a different matter altogether,'' Said Annabeth ''Chiron Johanna was claimed she's a daughter of Apollo!''

''Wonderful!'' Said Chiron. Suddenly he slowly started to manoeuvre himself out of his chair, but instead of standing on his two legs he kept growing and growing until…

''you're a Centaur?'' we all stammered

Annabeth laughed ''Gods I love new campers, Capture the flag at noon, Right Chiron?''

''Yes see you then,'' Chiron chuckled as Annabeth ran off ''I never get tired of the looks on campers faces when they see me for the first time, Now let me show you too your cabins,''

He lead Johanna of to the 'Apollo cabin' so she could meet all her half- sisters/brothers. He led me, Kerry and Rhianna of too a cabin which I have to say was the least impressive cabin there. It was a normal boring old cabin made of logs…nothing else I can say really. When we walked in there where about five other kids in there with us. The only problem was that as soon as they saw us they turned and walked out the door, groaning.

''Charming,'' said Kerry sarcastically.

I slugged my bag down on one of the available beds feeling miserable.

'Come on guys!' said Kerry 'Its not all that bad, I mean come on we're kids of Greek gods this is awesome,' That's the thing about Kerry, she always knows how to lighten the mood.

'Yeah,' said Rhianna 'and we're playing capture the flag later,'

'I guess,' I said. I'd played capture the flag a couple of times this should be fun…

Xxx

'CAMPERS!' this was the sound of chiron shouting at us to hurry up as we were getting ready to play capture the flag. The Ares cabin was leading the red team and the Athena cabin was leading the blue team. I ran up to Annabeth as we moved out to the battlefield.

'Annabeth?' I asked

She looked round at me but the expression on her faced showed…Sadness?

'Yes Alanna?' she said

'Em what exactly do we do?' I said as I had heard talk that the version I played as a kid was nothing compared to this.

'Stay Alive,' she said smiling which made me feel a whole lot better.

Xxx

I was standing by the flag with Rhianna and Kerry. The Apollo cabin had teamed up with Ares for this game so Johanna was on the other team. I really hoped she was in defence by her flag like us.

BOOM!

That was the sound of the horn as the game began. Battles cries came from all over the field. My friends tensed up. Suddenly without warning Kerry sprinted off.

'KERRY!' Rhianna screamed 'Stay put I'll be back soon,'

Before I could even protest she ran off after Kerry. So I was stood alone, with no other people on guard and what happens? Oh yes half of the Ares kids come sprinting out of the trees screaming at me. One of them had a spear that was…glowing? Then I realised. It was electric. I stood shell shocked.

The girl with the spear then shouted 'Come on we're gonna win this we may as well cream someone in the process!'

Before I knew it I was face first in the sand, with an electric tingling sensation going up my arms. Then I looked up to see the rest of the Ares team looking shocked at blue team member running with their flag. Then I realised…It was Kerry. The thing that shocked me was that Kerry was running so fast that she was out running the rest of the red team. She ran into the water which meant she had won. The blue team cheered and cheered for her then the rest happened too quickly. She got up out of the water and slammed the flag hard into the ground. As soon as she did a massive arch of lighting shot out the sky and straight down the Ares flag. Suddenly a lightning bolt flashed above Kerry's head, she looked up with her mouth open. Chiron stepped forward

'I present you Kerry Reid, Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky,'

My Friends do amazing priceless faces.

Xxx

As soon as the bolt faded away from Kerry's head I could sense something was wrong. The air was cold (and no it wasn't dementors for all you harry potter fans out there) Everyone went over to congratulate Kerry but I think she could sense something to. I got up and saw it watching me. Its beady eyes pointing right at me. Annabeth saw it to.

'ALANNA RUN!' she screamed

But of course I was too slow. The creature pounced and landed on top of me. It raked its sharp claws right over my chest. I screamed in pain. Then it disintegrated into dust on top of me. I slowly stood up and Annabeth rushed over a satyr followed her.

'Oh my gods! Alanna get in the water!' she said sounding urgent

'Annabeth please she needs to go to the infirmary!' urged the satyr 'It won't be the same she hasn't been claimed!'

'Please Grover you heard what the oracle said!' she cried I didn't have a clue what was going on.

'Fine,' he said

'Alanna listen to me,' said Annabeth being as calm as possible 'You need-

But she was interrupted

'Please you think she's the child in the prophecy?' said the Ares kid who pushed me over. By the way I was so going to kill her for that.

'She's probably just looking for attention so she summoned the hell hound so she could-

Now it was her turn to be interrupted, which I was quite glad of as I was slowly dying of pain.

'SHUT UP CLARRISE!' screamed Annabeth 'ALANNA GET IN THE WATER NOW!'

I think after that was the quickest I have ever ran in my life…or should I say stumbled.

As soon as I fell in the water I was instantly revived. I looked up to see the whole of camp half-blood looking at me. I saw the wounds the hellhound had given me start to clear up and heal. I somehow knew what was coming next. I looked up to see the trident flash above my head

'I told you so,' said Annabeth with a smug look on her face

'Poseidon,' said Chiron. 'Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. I present to you Alanna, daughter of the sea god.

That's all I remember as afterwards I passed out.


	4. Nap time

I find out about my awesome family

The first thing I saw when I woke up was my three friends Rhianna, Johanna and Kerry so I knew that I was still alive. With Kerry and Johanna's new found abilities they were having fun. Kerry was making little lightining bolts dance across the palm of her hand while Johanna had a little ball of light hovering in front of her face. Rhianna on the other hand, who was sitting in the middle of them, had dark shades on her eyes and was trying her best to block out the light. As I groaned they all looked up.

'Ah,' said Rhianna 'I see our little sea goddess has awakened from her 3 day sleep!'

'3 days!' I exclaimed sitting up quickly. Unfortunately this made my head start to spin like I was on a roller coaster going 100 miles an hour.

'Wow take it easy Alanna,' said Johanna ' You won't be alright for another hour or so,'

'I need to see chiron and ask what Annabeth was talking about,' I groaned 'I cant rest with that on my mind,'

'You won't need to worry,' said a voice from the door. I could tell it was Annabeth's ' I'll tell you now,'

Xxx

**Worlds shortest chapter will put up more later **

**Enjoy for now **


	5. We get a quest

The surprises just keep on coming

She walked over and sat by my bed side with my friends. Her eyes were deep with concern.

'Alanna this is going to really shock you do you want to know?' Annabeth said. She was trying to sound reassuring although I knew this was a touching subject by the way she looked at me with those big grey eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, Annabeth defiantly has those eyes were you can see so deep it's unreal.

'Why wouldn't she want to know?' said Rhianna sounding a bit frustrated 'It's mainly her life and why she's here,'

'Wait,' I said 'What do you mean 'mainly my life? What's going on?' All I can remember is being claimed as the Daughter of Poseidon,' Then it struck me, The daughter of Poseidon, Big three aren't meant to have kids so…why was I even alive? Why were me or Kerry even alive I mean she's a big three kid to. These questions spun around my mind like a merry-go-round, although, this merry-go-round effect wasn't very merry.

'Well Alanna lets cover the fact that…' she sighed looking at the ground 'I was the one who set the hellhound on you but…' but I was already screaming at her before she could say anything.

'WHAT!' I screamed 'YOU SET A HELLHOUND ON ME, ANNABETH IT ALMOST KILLED ME!' I felt like jumping out of the bed and strangling her but I decided to let her explain why before I killed her.

'Look,' she said 'There was a prophecy it's been going round the camp for a while, it mentions a repeated turn of events and a daughter of Poseidon,' Tears welled up in her eyes 'I saw you down on the sand and I….well I had to see if the prophecy referred to you and…and…' then she burst into tears. The thing that really shocked me was that my friends went straight over to her and started comforting her. Why did this prophecy make her so upset? What did it have to do with me?

'What was the Prophecy?' I asked her. Out of all the emotions swirling around inside me none seemed to show up on my face.

'Alanna I don't think…,' she said but I wasn't in the mood

'Tell me Annabeth,' I said 'I don't care how terrible it is just tell me,'

'Ok,' she said

_As one falls to the line of Defeat_

_Four must fine the sun gods seat_

_On his seat the god will wait_

_As an extra lands in the hands of fate_

_The events of time will repeat _

_And something a loved one's half-sister cannot defeat_

_Daughter of Athena beware_

_This quest will bring much despair _

I sat there, for about five minutes just wondering…What did this have to do with me? I was about to ask Annabeth how she knew it was me in the prophecy but then she interrupted.

'Alanna before you ask questions there's something you need to know,' said Kerry

'It's really important but you can't be alarmed at what you here,' said Johanna

'Now list-,' said Rhianna but I interrupted her. I know I've been interrupting a lot but wouldn't you in a situation like this?

'Guys just tell me,' I stuttered

'The poem referees to a 'loved ones half-sister' and the 'Daughter of Athena'

'So it referees to you then?' I said

'Not really,' she said 'It referees to my boyfriend's sister,' her eyes were welling up again. My friends were trying not to look up as this was obviously something very…Touching I guess

'His name is Percy,' Said Annabeth 'He's my boyfriend and he's been missing for two months now, he just disappeared one day and we still can't find him, so when I heard the prophecy and saw you I just knew…,' she stammered off

'…Knew what…,' I said

'Alanna, Percy is a son of Poseidon…He's your half-brother,' said Annabeth breaking down into tears again leaving me well? Stunned

**I'm leaving you guys with a little bit of suspense Got a lot of revision but will post again soon hope ur enjoying so far**


	6. Rhianna has a bad day

Rhianna has a bad day

I was left in the infirmary for three more days mainly because if I got up I would probably faint. People kept coming in and talking things through with me but really I didn't care. I just wanted to process it through by myself. The fact that I have a half-brother who has been missing for months now and no one knows where he could have gone and I have the stupid prophecy that claims there is something I cannot defeat and a daughter of Athena will have much despair but you know, no pressure.

When I was allowed to leave the infirmary I went to find Chiron. I walked through the front door of the big house and heard voices coming from the living room. I knew it was Chiron, my friends and Annabeth.

'Rhianna, Kerry and I are going on this quest whether you like it or not!' demanded Johanna

'Yeah!' said Rhianna and Kerry

'But you're going to need my expertise for this mission Chiron and I might find Percy!' said Annabeth pleading

I stepped forward to see if I could hear more but I stepped on a creaky floorboard making the biggest creaking sound imaginable. Just my luck.

'Alanna?' said Chiron peering round the corner where I was hiding

'eh…hi,' I said trying not to look to embarrassed

'I see you have been allowed out of the infirmary great now we can get down to talking about this quest,' said Chiron trying to smile…

'I have to go on this quest!' said Annabeth

'But Annabeth…,' I said

'NO!,' she screamed 'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND?' I screamed back 'I NO YOUR DATING PERCY AND ALL BUT HE'S MY HALF-BROTHER WE ALL WANT HIM BACK ANNABETH BUT WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER!'

The room was silent.

'Annabeth,' said Chiron ' I will offer you your own quest if you choose to accept but I think this quest belongs to Alanna, Kerry, Rhianna and Johanna,'

'Ok Chiron…I accept,' said Annabeth

'The only problem is that the oracle already gave you a prophecy so you're going to have to choose someone else to get the prophecy and join you,'

Annabeth stood thinking about it for a second.

' I want to bring Clarisse,' she said

We all stood shell shocked at her. Clarisse was the girl who has pushed me to the ground during capture the flag and the girl who had it cut out for Percy apparently.

'Well If Clarisse agrees you may go with her and one other person,' said Chiron 'Now go find her and Rachel to get the prophecy and you four go suit up for archery.

Xxx

Why do camp games always suck for me? Well it wasn't really me this time…

We walked over to the Archery ring. Today we had the Hermes cabin with the Apollo cabin and since me and Kerry are the only children of Zeus and Poseidon we were allowed to join in. Johanna walked up to the target and pulled back the string on her bow. She let go and the arrow whizzed straight into the bulls eye. No matter how many times you watch a child of Apollo hit the bulls eye it never gets boring to watch. I stood up to the target and pulled back the bow but just as I was about to let go someone screamed out 'Hellhound!' I quickly looked over my shoulder and accidentally let go of the bow. The arrow whizzed straight passed the target and almost hit a nymph. After I got pelted with acorns I turned around to see the Hermes kids laughing their heads off.

'See I told you so,' said a tall, blonde Hermes girl 'All children of Poseidon suck at Archery,'

Fury welled up inside me. The girl had been one of the kids in the Hermes cabin when me and my friends walked in on the first day. Her name was Clove. What a stupid name. Anyway, I hated the girl and I hardly knew her. She was about a year older than me. This is great to people who hate me Clarisse and Clove…I really hope they don't become friends.

'What did you do that for?' I demanded

'Oh please who do you think you are squirt?' she said

I was about to reply when Rhianna stepped in front of me

'Shut up!' she said but there was something wrong with her eyes where they…red?

'Excuse me?' said clove then she laughed ' Looks like little Daughter of Poseidon has a protector, why don't you run along with the satyr's so we can cream your little buddy here.

All of a sudden a big dark shadow cast its self around Rhianna.

'Stop it you freak!' shouted clove she moved forward as if to shove Rhianna but then the ground started shaking. The shadow around Rhianna was stronger now and it was starting to go red around the outside. Clove stood screaming 'STOP IT, STOP IT!' I looked at Rhianna's face. Her eyes were dark red and her skin was getting paler and paler

'Rhianna stop,' I said trying to be reassuring

All of a sudden everyone who was standing in front of Rhianna was blasted off their feet…well all except clove. She was screaming when Chiron rushed over. He noticed Rhianna straight away.

'RHIANNA STOP!' he shouted but it was to late. The ground where Clove was standing suddenly cracked right down the middle and clove fell in. Then I realised something. Red and Black aurar, able to crack the earth. Rhianna was a Daughter of Hades and she had just sent my enemy, Clove, down to the underworld with maybe no way of bringing her back

Xxx

**Hey everyone hope you like the chapter now everyone has been claimed. Do you like the way I used the name clove from the hunger games? **

**Please comment your thought and what you think I should improve**

**Xxx**


	7. Disscusions

Discussions

We were all sat around a table in the big house. Rhianna's eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying over what she'd done. We didn't blame her though. Chiron explained that she had had the blessing of hades. This sounds like a good thing but when you're blessed with a blessing of a god of the big three it sort of…takes over you, so everything Rhianna did was non-intentional but she still felt that she was to blame. Johanna was the first to speak.

'So do you think what just happened (she said awkwardly) had anything to do with the prophecy?'

'What do you mean?' said Kerry 'How could it?'

'Well,' said Johanna 'It says _As an extra lands in the hands of fate_ that probably being Clove and the sun god being my dad well he's a healer supposedly the only one who can heal her,'

I looked up.

'Johanna you're a genius!' I exclaimed

'Only one problem,' said Rhianna whipping a tear from her eye 'Where is Apollo?'

'Well it says _On his seat the god will wait _so maybe he's on Olympus?' I said

'No,' said Kerry her eyes full of thought

'What do you mean no?' I said

'Well think about it,' she said 'These quests are supposed to be hard and that's too easy plus it says there something you're supposedly not going to be able to defeat and there are no monsters on Olympus so how does that work?'

We sat in silence for a while. Then Rhianna spoke up.

'Well he has to be in Olympus,' she said

'How?' said Kerry

'Well if he wasn't on Olympus then we would have heard because that's sort of a big thing when a god goes missing for no apparent reason. I felt like a real Dumbo around all of my friends when they were having all these amazing ideas and I was having none…zero…zilch. All of a sudden a girl ran in. I'd seen her a few times around camp. She had short brown hair and was about half my height but she was still quite a bit older than me. Then I remember she was Neisha daughter of Hypnos, God od Sleep so if we weren't careful she would drop down snoring at any moment. She looked really flustered for a child of a dude who sleeps a lot.

'Guys have you heard about Apollo?' she panted. She had obviously run all the way here. Johanna shot out of her seat like a bullet. I mean you couldn't blame her the guy was her dad.

'What wrong?' she asked

'He's missing from Olympus no one knows where he's gone,' said Neisha. Then she fell to the floor…snoring. Then the thing I least expected to happen happened. Johanna fell to her knees and burst into tears.

'Johanna don't worry we will find him,' said Rhianna. It was a weird sight. Daughter of the god of darkness comforting daughter of the god of light. I guess friendship really is the best thing this world has.

Xxx

I couldn't stomach dinner sitting at the Poseidon cabin alone was how shall we put it…depressing. I looked over at Rhianna. Her head was bent down so her long dark hair fell over her face. I could tell she was thinking. Johanna was sitting at the Apollo table. The rest of her siblings were sitting comforting her. Then I figured out why she cried so much. She had the pressure of having to bring back her whole cabins dad. If she failed she would have the burden of telling her siblings that she failed to get back their dad. Pressure. Kerry didn't look like she was having much fun either she sat staring down at her food watching it go cold. I sat staring into the fire for a while when all of a sudden a giant Cyclopes walked right through it. Being new at camp me and my friends obviously screamed and ducked under our tables. When I looked up the whole camp was laughing had I done something wrong? Apparently the look on our faces was priceless. Chiron rode trotted over to me

'Alanna don't be alarmed but I sort of forgot to tell you, Tyson this is Alanna she's your half-sister,'

I stood shell shocked staring up at the Cyclopes.

'SISTER!' shouted the Cyclops and before I knew it my ribs were almost breaking under the sheer pressure of the bear hug I was given. I staggered when Tyson put me down. My friends ran over.

'Cool I wish I had a half-brother or sister!' said Kerry

Dionysus walked over. For so reason he was laughing. I really hoped he wasn't drunk.

'Well actually you do Katherine,' He said pointing to Kerry 'And you do to Rebecca,' he said pointing to Rhianna.

'Wait what?' Said Rhianna

'Oh my gods seriously?' said Kerry

'oh,'

'My,'

'Gods,'

'SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOU IN TO TWO WHITE FERRETS!' shouted Dionysus. The whole camp went silent especially Rhianna and Kerry who defiantly did not want to be ferrets.

'Chiron explain I can't be bothered,' said Dionysus. Then he walked off like nothing had happened.

'Sorry about that,' said Chiron 'Anyway I'd better tell you who your brothers and sisters are,'

'Rhianna you have a brother, his name is Nico, Unfortunalty he spends a lot of time in the underworld with your father but he does shadow travel up here from time to time,' said Chiron

'Wow wow wow hold up,' said Rhianna 'Shadow travel?' 'What's that,' she asked eagerly.

'First thing first Kerry,'

Kerry looked up. Her electric blue eyes filled with antipitation

'You have a sister her name is Thalia, she is one of Artemis's hunters, so she doesn't visit often,'

Kerry's eyes fell. You could tell she was sad about this.

'You also have a brother to,' said Chiron. Kerry's head shot up.

'Why haven't I met him yet?' she asked.

Chiron's eyes filled with concern 'Well you see he's on a quest now and…well…you see when he came to us, I knew from first sight that he shouldn't be alive and well he also had no memory of who he was or where he had come from,'

Kerry's eyebrows knitted themselves together then her head shot up and her eyes filled with anger.

'You let him go on a quest and he doesn't even know who he is?' she shouted 'That's just stupid!'

She screamed and a lightning bolt hit a nearby tree. The tree burst into flames. I quickly ran to the river and raised my arms the river raised. I through the water with all my might over the tree and the flames went out. I sunk to my Knees. I'd never done anything as powerful as that before. Johanna raced over and helped me up. Kerry ran over screaming 'OH MY GODS IM SO SORRY!'

I got up 'Guys chill!' I shouted 'Its ok Kerry I'm sure your brother is safe,'

'Everybody bed now!' shouted Chiron 'You four need to rest the quest is tomorrow,'

And with that he trotted of.

Xxx

I walked into the Poseidon cabin. It was weird being in the Poseidon cabin. What would life be like when Percy got back…if he got back

_No don't think like that we're going to find him! _I told myself

Then I realised something. There was a note and a pen on my bed. The pen was one of those ones with the multiple choice of colours. One side was blue the other was gold. _Odd choice for pen colours_ I thought. I picked up the note and opened it. On it it read:

_Brace yourself_

_p.s. Use the pen wisely, it's a gift from me._

At the bottom was a little picture of a trident. Then it occurred to me. A trident. This was a letter from dad and he had left me a valuable weapon. A pen. _Great_ I thought. I pussed down the blue colour and all of a sudden I was holding a trident. I staggered back in shock. There was a little button at the top so I pressed it and the trident turned back into a pen. Then I pressed the gold side and I was the holding a celestial bronze sword. _Awesome!_ I thought. Then I notice some words inscribed on the side of the swords blade WAVE ΘEA _wave goddess._ I pushed the button turning my new weapon back into a pen and placed it on my bedside table. Tyson had gone back to Poseidon palace under the sea so I was completely alone. I flopped down on my bed and slept like a Medusa victim or in other words a rock. 


	8. Santa gift's and our Journey begins

Santa gifts and our journey begins

Apparently I wasn't the only one who got a gift from daddy. Rhianna ran over and banged on my cabin door…at 5 in the morning…someone was eager. I groaned and opened the door to find a 3 foot long black sword at my throat. Then battle reflexes kicked in and I pressed down on the button on my pen. Rhianna was quite shocked to find a 3 foot long trident threatening to pierce her throat to.

'Wow,' we said simultaneously

'Wow Alanna you got a trident pen?' exclaimed Rhianna

'Well actually it's a trident and a sword,' I said as I pushed down the other end of the pen, turning it into a glowing sword.

'No way!,' exclaimed Rhianna. She was quite excited for today despite the previous days events. She looked completely pumped and ready to go while I was…shaking in my boots…yeah not good for a death trip.

'Watch this!' said Rhianna. She threw her sword in the air and when it came back down it was a black, spiked chocker.

'It's called night slayer, see its even engraved on the side in Greek!' She exclaimed.

'Awesome,' I said 'Come on we need to get breakfast before we leave,'

We walked into the dining pavilion. We were greeted with many 'good lucks' and 'eh…have fun?' I went and sat alone at the Poseidon table…as usual. Then I got an unexpected visitor.

'Hey weirdo hope you don't die out there cause I mean if you do your sorta destroying 1/12 of Olympus and if you do your life's not gonna be worth living anymore so no pressure,' said Clarisse with a smug look on her face. I was about to reply when Rhianna walked over.

'You know Clarisse,' she said with a stern grin on her face 'Campers aren't allowed at other campers tables,'

'Well I don't think you would want to leave for your little failure quest with a black eye now would you,' said Clarisse

'Well now we wouldn't want Apollo to have to heal two people from the underworld now would we,' said Rhianna. I was scared she was going to go all scary red-eyed again but luckily she didn't

'Are you threatening me?' Said Clarisse. For such a scary girl this time she was the one who was scared. I decided I needed to break this up.

'Rhianna come on shes not worth it,' I said rooling my eyes 'besides we need to get Kerry and Johanna and go,'

Before she could protest I grabbed her arm and turned around. And for the second time that day I found a pointy piece of weaponary near my neck.

'Kerry please I've already had a scary piece of weaponary at my neck today I don't want to relive this morning,'

'I'm sorry Alanna but seriously look at my spear its awesome!' She squealed with delight ' Oh and watch this,'

She pointed the spear to the sky. Suddenly a great, big arch of lighting struck the spear and ilumified it.

'Does it have a name?' said Rhianna

'Yeah,' said Kerry. A puzzled look spread across her face 'It called αστραπή κλέφτης but im not sure what that means,'

'hahahahahahaha,' laughed a voice from behind us 'You can't be serious,'

I turned around to see Clarrise poking her nose in other peoples business again

'Whats so funny!' demanded Kerry

'Your swords name is lighting thief,'

'Whats bad about that?' said Rhianna

Then Chiron trotted over.

'Clarisse could you please sit at your table,'

'Whatever,' she sniggered and walked away.

'Chiron what's so bad about my swords name?' asked Kerry sounding hurt

'Well you see,' he explained 'When Percy first came to camp half-blood he was wrongly accused of stealing Zeus's master bolt. He was called the lighting thief when in actual fact a boy named Luke…,' He drifted off.

'Anyway,' he said 'I think this must be Zeus's way of saying he still doesn't trust Poseidon or his Kids,' as he said this he looked directly at me making the moment very awkward. Well that's not fair said a voice from behind me. Johanna stood rubbing her eyes. Wait was she wearing bracelets? I was beginning to think she was going mad bringing bracelets with her on a quest or maybe she was turning into a daughter of Aphrodite. Then I realised there were blades on the ends of the bracelets.

'Jojo are those knives on the end of your bracelets?' I exclaimed

'Yeah there so cool,' She said looking down at her wrists 'Here watch this,'

She ran to the forest and stood about 200 feet away from a tree. She turned away from the tree and faced us. Then she spun round and flug her wrists forward. The knives flug off her bracelets and slammed into a tree at about 100 miles an hour.

'Impressive,' said a voice from behind us. I had completely forgotten the Chiron was behind us.

'I need to talk to all of you about the quest so to the big house if you may,' he said

We all walked into the big house and sat around the pool table.

'Clove grows weaker by the day I would say she has a week left by the most,' said Chiron 'Rhianna what you experienced was the blessing of Hades. This means that anyone who has anger you or is too close to you is effected in a horrible way, you were angry at Clove so the blessing affected her the most,'

'But Chiron,' said Kerry 'Me, Alanna and Johanna where standing right beside her how come we weren't affected?'

'A blessing gives immense power but since your friendship was so strong it deflected the curse, that's why all of Cloves friends where blown back but you stayed standing,'

'But Clove only has a week,' said Rhianna her eyes staring into nowhere. 'How are we supposed to find a god that could be anywhere in America, and save someone who's on the brink of death?'

'Well we think that your best bet would be to travel to Alaska,' said Chiron

'Sounds like fun,' said Johanna

'Only problem is that's the land without the gods as in they have no power what so ever over there,' I said

'Dammit,' said all my friends

'Don't worry I have news from Artemis's hunters that they will be traveling out there so they may be able to help you,' said Chiron

'Wait,' said Kerry 'does that mean I could meet Thalia?' her eyes sparked with hope

'I don't know but you have a good chance,' said Chiron

'Let's go now then!' exclaimed Kerry. She got up and bolted out of the big house to the car Beside Thalia's tree.

'Well I guess we're going then,' Said Rhianna. She and Johanna got up and ran after Kerry.

'Well hopefully I see you soon Chiron,' I said.

Then I stood up.

The voice ran through my head.

_Quit while your ahead little demi-god or die trying_

Xxx

Two words.

Cliff hanger.


	9. Don't mess with a Huntress

Chapter 8

Never annoy a Huntress

We drove silently over most of the North of America. Argus was dropping us at the boarder of Alaska so all we had to do was find Apollo…fun. We had decided we were going to look in the Alaskan Mountains for Apollo as that sounds like the best place to hunt for a lost god who might have been taken away by the voice in your head. I hadn't told my friend about what happened outside the big house because it wasn't really that important was it. Argus dropped us at the boarder of Alaska. A cold wind blew through my hair as me and my friends over looked the icy landscape of Alaska.

"Whoa," said Kerry

"Thanks Argus," said Johanna. And with that he got back in the van and drove off.

"Well guys we have seven days to find my dad and get him back to camp half-blood so he can Heal Clove so we better get looking," And with that we began our journey. We walked for about an hour through Alaska before determining that we were hopelessly lost. We stopped in to a little café called the 'Snowy bear' to ask for directions. Me, Rhianna and Johanna stood outside while Kerry asked for directions.

"The Snowy Bear is a stupid name for a café," said Rhianna

"Dude we're in Alaska, you don't know what we're going to find,' Said Johanna

Then Kerry came back out holding four slush puppies and a napkin that had directions on it.

"Ok guys," she said "We can either walk the long way through the forest to our right or we can take a train from the station and have a short walk up the mountain,"

"Let's go the long walk guys because we don't want mortals seeing us," said Johanna

So for the next hour we found ourselves trudging up a mountain and then somehow we got lost again.

"Guys this is pointless!" said Rhianna flumping down in the snow but then getting back uo again because it was cold. Then I ran a bit further ahead.

"HELLO!" I screamed then I found myself at the bottom of a human sandwich. My friends looked around frantically then they relaxed.

"Oh my gods what are you doing," I shouted

"Will you shut up?" said Johanna "Or are you trying to cause an avalanche?"

"Oh yeah now will you please get off me?" I said as having three girls piled on top of you does get uncomfortable. Rhianna stood up. All of a sudden I heard a whizzing sound and Rhianna screamed out in pain dropping to the floor. I spun round and took out wave goddess. People were firing arrows at us. I swung my sword hoping that it would destroy some arrows. Then I realised Rhianna was still hurt. I got up and ran over to her. I grabbed her under the arms and hauled her behind a rock. Johanna ran in behind be but I couldn't see Kerry. I turned around to see if she was behind me but instead all I found were a bunch of arrows pointing to my face.

"Whoa this is discomforting," I said

"Shut up!" said one of the girls with a bow and arrow that happened to be pointing directly at my face. All of the other girls were very subtly dressed while this girl wore hard core rock and roll clothes that were completely black.

"Look please don't hurt us my friend already got hit by one of your arrows," I pleaded.

"Ugh that is a minor injury that can be cured easily," said a girl who pushed her way to the front. She walked over and yanked the arrow out of Rhianna's shoulder. Rhianna screamed in pain. My ADHD kicked in instantly. I evaporated the snow on the ground turning it to water. I sent a tidal wave at the girl, knocking her over. The rocker archer brought a small dagger from the side of her boot and held it to my throat.

The wet girl got up. "How dare thee soak a huntress," she snarled

"Wait your huntresses?" Asked Johanna

"Yes Demi-god," said the Huntress. She said Demi-god as if it were some sort of disease.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Alaska?" Asked the rocker huntress

"Well," I said "I'm not telling you anything until you removed your blade from my throat,"

"Fine," She grunted

"My name is Alanna Charlton and im a Daughter of Poseidon-

"Wait hold up," said the rocker huntress "You're a Daughter off Poseidon?"

"Eh yes I am," I said "Is there a problem about that?"

The girl I soaked before stepped forward "Yes the problem is you lie!"

She grabbed two blades from her boots but the rocker huntress stopped her.

"Jessica! Stop!" she snarled

"Why Thalia you know it can't be true!" she barked back

"Jessica you know your place now keep it!" Thalia snarled

Jessica placed the blades back into her boots. A look of disgust came across her face. Then I heard a voice from up in the trees.

"Wait is your name Thalia?" I looked up to see Kerry standing on the highest branch in a big tall tree. Thalia glanced up to Kerry.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"Thalia im your half-sister, Chiron told me I might find you here," Kerry said

"Prove it," Thalia said

Then Kerry jumped from the tree. I screamed as she plummeted to her death then all of a sudden she swooped up and hung in mid-air. I stood shocked for a couple of seconds. Kerry then flew down to land.

"Told you so," she laughed.

"Wait hold on," I said turning to Jessica "Why did you say it cant be true that im a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Because," she said "Percy was the only child of Poseidon and Thalia and Jason were supposed to be the only children of Zeus, so how come you two were born,"

Rhianna groaned "How many children was Hades supposed to have,"

"Just Nico and Bianca," she replied

"Well now we have another problem because im a daughter of Hades,"

"That's not physically possible," said Jessica. Then Rhianna scanned her hand over the earth. All of a sudden a massive pile of bones erupted and started to form some sort of human shape.

"Alright you've proved your point!" groaned Thalia

"Yeah well I think we'll just be going now," said Johanna getting up.

"Hold it," said Jessica aiming at Johanna who was quickly sitting back down "What is your business here?"

"We're looking for Apollo," said Kerry

All of the huntresses looked at each other…then started laughing.

"What you think we're not capable?" said Rhianna. I was afraid she was going to send them all down to the underworld but she kept her cool.

"Your just kids," said Jessica "Thee will die on a mission like this,"

"Well we're doing fine now aren't we?" demanded Johanna

"Well we will find him before you do Demi-god and just to be fair we'll give you a five minute head start then we'll kill you,"

We stood shocked then we ran. We kept running until we heard the battle cry of the hunters.

"Quick grab hold of me," whispered Kerry. I grabbed on to her coat and she flew us to the tallest branch of a high up tree. Seconds later the huntresses ran in, Jessica and Thalia were leading them. They ran passed us and up the mountain. Kerry flew us down from the tree.

"Well at least we're safe now," I said with a sigh of relief

"Oh but they weren't your biggest threat daughter of Poseidon,"

I spun round to see the silhouette of a tall dude with big black sun glasses.

**CLLLLLLLLIF HANGER! ;)**


	10. Storm Spirits and a littlebitof Love

Chpt 10

I instantly knew who this dude was.

"Lord Ares?" I asked. You know, just to be sure.

"Well we have a genius in our midst," he laughed

"What do you want," demanded Kerry

"I would cool your tone if I were you girl," he said "I just wanted to give you a warning,"

"What sort of warning," said Johanna

"Quit while you're ahead," he said laughing "You've got no chance,"

"Thanks but I've already had that warning," I mumbled

"What?" said Rhianna looking at me strangely

"Nothing," I said. I would explain it to her later. Maybe at a time when we weren't faced with the god of war.

"Oh and another thing," said Ares "You're going to have a little visitor about half way up the mountain and she doesn't like being annoyed,"

"Who's going to be visiting us?" asked Kerry curiously

"Wait and see," said Ares. Then he laughed and disappeared.

"I hope he's not visiting us because that would just ruin the whole trip," groaned Kerry.

We walked for another hour before deciding that we needed to make camp somewhere. We came to a small clearing. I evaporated the snow around the clearing and whisked it down the mountain. For all we knew the hunters could be half way up the mountain already while we were not even a quarter of the way up. I sat and guarded the camp for two hours as we were taking the night in shifts. When my time was up I went and called Kerry. She pulled herself out from the camp bag she had been sleeping in. Then I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of screaming. I looked up to see Kerry fighting a storm spirit. Twenty foot up in the air. Suddenly the storm spirit engulfed her and dragged her up into the clouds. I looked around frantically for something to at least throw at it but there was nothing. I watched helplessly as Kerry was dragged higher and higher into the sky. Then she was gone. Me, Rhianna and Johanna stood in silence.

"Is she gone for good Rhianna?" asked Johanna

Rhianna closed her eyes "No she's not dead," she said

We sighed a sigh of relief. Then something flickered in front of me and an image formed. The lady in the image was stunning. She was wearing an amazing long, white, Greek dress. Rhianna was the first to speak up.

"Aphrodite," she said

"Greetings children, yes it is I, I am Aphrodite goddess of Love," she said

"What's wrong Aphrodite?" asked Johanna

"I have your friend Kerry here," she smiled

"What!" we all said simultaneously

"Yes my dears, she is fine and will be glad to see you," she said

"Where are you?" I asked

"I am sat half way up the mountain you are traveling up," she said "but you must be here in the next hour or I must leave as this is no place for a goddess," Then she swished her hand over the Iris message and it disappeared.

"Guys come on we need to run," said Johanna

We ran as fast as we physically could. Every so often we would stop for a minute so we could catch our breath. We ran and ran until we came to a deep cave in the mountain. A large wooden plaque had been placed above the entrance of the cave. The plaque read 'The lair of Love'

"This has to be it guys," said Rhianna

We walked inside. The inside of the cave was amazing. Somehow it expanded into a massive room.

"Oh my gods it's just like the tardis!" squealed Rhianna in delight. She is a massive fan of Doctor Who. The entire place was made of pure, white marble. In the middle of the room was a massive fire place that was also made of marble. I looked around and realised that there were doves perched all around the room. There were two couches surrounding the fireplace in a semi-circle. I looked over and realised Kerry was sitting in one of them. She was sipping a cup of Nectar, the drink of the gods.

"Kerry," we squealed. We all ran over and hugged her.

"We thought you were gone for good," said Rhianna

"So did I," said Kerry "But Aphrodite sent a swarm of Doves at the storm spirit,"

"A swarm of Doves?" I asked

"Yes," said a voice from the corner of the room "They work as a sort of shield that the storm spirits attack kind of like a so called dementors,"

I spun around to see Aphrodite leaning against one of the pillars. She looked even more beautiful in person.

"Lady Aphrodite it's a pleasure to meet you," said Johanna

Aphrodite laughed "I know,"

She came over and sat down on a chair.

"Please girls sit I have something I need to discuss with you," she said smiling. Although her smile did look a bit mischievous.

We all sat down wondering what Aphrodite could possibly want to talk to us about.

"Do any of you know how Percy and Annabeth got together?" she asked

We all shock or heads. It was never something that had really come to mind with me. I just thought they became boyfriend and girlfriend when Percy kissed Annabeth underwater. Well apparently it was more than that.

"Well it was because of me that made that happy couple," she laughed "And I want to do the same for you girls,"

"Oh that's very thoughtful of you Aphrodite but I think we really should worry about our mission at the moment," Said Kerry nervously

"Oh but the power of love is too strong for you to withhold my ladies," she laughed "You'll all meet someone that you can't help but fall for, now we must be off, I have to get back to Olympus and you have to fall in love- I mean save Apollo," Then she laughed and disappeared. We found ourselves standing in the middle of a smelly, dark cave.

"Well this is great," groaned Rhianna "I'm not really in the mood for love at this very moment in time,"

"We turned around to find a boy lying in the snow. He was bloody and bruised. Johanna being a daughter of Apollo and in other words a healer ran to his side. The boy was blonde but his hair was completely covered in blood so I wasn't that sure. Johanna turned his head over to see if it was bruised or cut. All of a sudden the boys eyes flew open.

"Oh my gods," said Johanna "Are you ok?"

"I am now," said the boy. Then he reached up and kissed Johanna right on the lips. When he backed away Johanna eyes were wide open with shocked.

Then Rhianna did an awesome wolf whistle.

**Oh my gods bet your wondering who the new guy is huh? ;)**

**All**

**Will**

**Be**

**Revealed **


	11. Johanna becomes dinner

Chapter 10

Johanna backed away from the boy on her hands and knees until she was at Rhianna's feet.

"What in Hades did you do that for?" she screamed "And who even are you?"

"Hey honey chill ok," said the boy smirking "My name's Dylan,"

"Don't tell me to chill," said Johanna "We thought you were dead I mean how are you not dead?"

The boy sat up and whipped his finger over the 'blood' on his t-shirt. Then he liked his finger.

"It's just ketchup," said Dylan laughing.

Fury filled Johanna eyes. She lunged at Dylan with the knives, knocking him over. She held the blade up to his throat.

"And why, may I ask, did you kiss me?" asked Johanna

Dylan smirked "Because I think your fit,"

"Oh and so you decided to just play dead and then kiss me?" she asked furiously

"She does have a point," I said "I mean you saw her for like one second and then you kissed her, you could have at least said hi first,"

"Actually," said Dylan "I have seen her before,"

"What do you mean you've seen me before?" asked Johanna sceptically

"Well I've been watching you for the past day or so," he said "Now sweetie if you don't mind can you please take your blade away from my throat,"

Johanna reluctantly removed her blade from his throat and stood up.

"You are a stalker," she said "And my mom told me not to talk to strangers," She smirked and walked away. Dylan pushed past us and ran up to her.

"Hey whoa sweet cheeks don't you wanna hear my story first?" he said

"No not in the slightest," said Johanna. She had a point blank expression on her face "So could you please leave me alone?"

"Nope," said Dylan with a smirk on his face. Johanna walked ahead of us with Dylan on her heels annoying her.

"Cute isn't he," said Kerry

"Agreed," I said "But I can't blame Johanna

"I can't believe Aphrodite couldn't have given us a longer time to take in what she said," said Rhianna "I mean come on she gave Johanna about ten seconds,"

"Well that's what you get when you're dealing with the goddess of love," I sighed

Then something caught the corner of my eye. It was just coming up in Johanna and Dylan's path. It was thin and about ankle height off the ground. Then I realised…it was a trip wire.

"JOHANNA NO!" I screamed but it was too late. She walked forward and her foot was wrapped in a rope. Unfortunalty Dylan managed to get in the way. They both shot up in the air with one foot tied to a rope. Johanna screamed as she shot up in the air. She grabbed on too Dylan almost giving him the hug of Death. They were both suspended, upside down, fifty feet in the air. Johanna's eyes flew open. Then she realised she was hugging Dylan.

"Why hello to you to," he said smiling

"Shut up," said Johanna letting him go "Guys how do we get down?"

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Then we realised it wasn't shaking it was stomping as if a giant were walking towards us. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a giant burst through the trees screaming 'Dinner!' Johanna and Dylan looked at each other then they grabbed hold of each other for a second I thought. Ooooooo Johanna likes Dylan oh wait! My friend's about to be eaten by a giant! I had no idea what to do so I sat and waited to see what would happen.

"Mmmmmm," said the giant "Two heroes for dinner,"

Johanna whimpered and hugged Dylan tighter. Dylan smirked then he realised he was going to be eaten by a giant so his smile sort of vanished.

This giant was extremely scary. He had six arms instead of two and he was about the height of a two story house. He wore nothing but something that looked like a big white dipper which was extremely disturbing. He had something branded on his shoulder. It read 'Gegenees' the name sounded familiar to me then I remembered. Chiron had taught us this before we left for the quest. The Gegenees were a group of six armed giants that lived in Mysia…so what where they doing in Alaska? These giants were earth born so we were on their turf. The Giant broke the string that held Johanna and Dylan up but he didn't untie their feet. He carried them off to another part of the mountain with them both still upside down so I knew in a matter of minutes they would probably pass out from all the blood running to their heads.

"We need to save them," I said

"But how?" said Kerry

"I have a plan," said Rhianna "Come on!"

We ran through the forest as fast as we could. Since we were getting higher up the mountain the snow was getting deeper and deeper so we looked like we were doing the high knees run by the time we got to the clearing of the Gegenees giant. Correction Giants with an's'. In the clearing there must have been at least five giants in total. Each one scarier than the last. We looked over to see Johanna and Dylan had been tied up back to back and were still upside down. From what I could see they hadn't passed out yet but Johanna's face was bright purple and Dylan wasn't far off. These giants were quite stupid as they obviously didn't know that you can't light fire on snow as snow is wet but they tried anyway. All of a sudden a bigger giant stepped forward. He blew a column of fire at the wood and it burst into flames.

"Ok Kerry," said Rhianna "You electrocute the giants,"

"Ok,"

"And Alanna?"

"Yes?"

"You take on the fire breathing one,"

"Wait what are you mad I'll die!" I said. I really didn't like the sound of Rhianna's plan

"Alanna water beats fire,"

"Yeah but this fire comes from a two story tall giant,"

"Well here goes," said Rhianna

"On three?"

"Yeah,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

We burst into the clearing scaring the giants out of their wits. Kerry ran over and Killed each giant one by one with her lightning. I ran over to the fire breathing one who was now looking at the smoking ashes of his comrades.

"Die stupid giant," I said I pulled my pen out of my pocket. Today my trident was gonna come in handy. I pulled down the green colour and all of a sudden I was holding a brilliant trident.

"You are no match for me puny hero," yelled the giant

"Try me," I smirked then I charged. I ran up and stabbed the giant in the ankle. Golden blood spewed from his foot as he howled in pain but the giant was fast. He spun around and knocked me off my feet. I span through the air and hit a tree. The giant spewed a wall of fire at me but I deflected it with a wall of water.

"Daughter of Poseidon you could melt all the water in the world and I would still have enough fire to destroy you with," laughed the giant. All of a sudden he sparked with electricity and evaporated into a pile of dust. I looked up to see Kerry picking up her spear from the ground.

"Thanks Kerry," I coughed

"Anytime," she smiled

We got up and walked over to Rhianna who had cut Johanna and Dylan loose from the ropes they were bound with. I looked closer to see Johanna was passed out in Dylan's lap. Rhianna was talking to Dylan. She had a shocked expression on her face. I rushed over with Kerry

"What's wrong with Johanna," asked Kerry, sounding worried.

"She's fine but the blood rushed to her head so she passed out," said Rhianna "And Dylan has something to tell us," she said giving Dylan one of those looks that says 'Explain everything now' Dylan sighed.

"I'll just come out point blank with it," he said. Dylan sounded off or in other words he didn't sound like himself. He sounded more subdued. "My mom charm-spoke me to fall in love with Johanna,"

"Wait how's that possible who's your mom," I said. Rhianna and Kerry groaned

"His mom is obviously Aphrodite," said Rhianna

"Hey I've had a rough day," I protested

"Can I finish the story yet?" asked Dylan

"Yes sorry continue," I said

"Anyway," he said "I've been living in Alaska for a long time now, I lived on the mountains by myself, hiding from monsters and what not," he sighed "One day I was walking through the forest when I saw a dove perched on a tree, I knew this was a sign from Aphrodite, so I followed it. It brought me to a cave where I found my mom she told me that I was lonely up here and that I needed a friend. Next thing I know I wake up, kiss Johanna and act like a complete jerk to her for the next say half hour afterwards," then he groaned "Oh my gods, I was charm spoken by my own mother,"

"Why do you care so much though?" said Kerry

He sighed "Because," he said "I love her," He looked down at Johanna who was actually starting to drool at bit now. Charming of course.

"Now that I have my own emotions back I've realised how much I like her not all that fake emotion mom gave me,"

He dropped his shoulders. As if he was thinking. Then he flung round to face us

"You cannot tell her please I beg you don't tell her," he pleaded

"Why shouldn't we," Joked Rhianna

Apparently he wasn't the brightest fish in the sea because he didn't see the joke.

"No please don't," he begged "I just poured my heart and soul out too you, you can't,"

He was almost begging to us now but we just laughed.

"Johanna would be very lucky to get a guy like you," I said "We won't tell but you have to,"

"Fine," he said "But not straight away, im not ready for that,"

We all laughed. Then I looked down to see Johanna's eyes were opening

"uuuhh," she groaned. Then she looked up "D? Dyl? Dylan?"

"Yeah," he laughed "You passed out,"

Then something struck me.

"Guys how many days have we been going up this mountain?" I asked

Johanna sat up. Only to realise she was sitting on Dylan's knee. She quickly stood up. Dylan held back a laugh.

"Hold on my phones in my pocket," she said reaching in to her pocket and looking at the screen of her phone "Oh my gods guys!" she exclaimed "We've already wasted three days taking the long route up this mountain the huntresses could be up their already!"

"There's only one alternative now," said Rhianna

"What's that?" said Kerry

"We're gonna have to go back down the mountain and take the train,"

We all agreed this was a good idea. Then Dylan spoke up.

"Johanna can I talk to you for a second?" he asked

"Why?" she said "What makes you think I would want to talk to you?"

"Because my mom charm spoke me to fall in love with you," he said looking down at his shoes

"What now?" said Johanna looking shocked

"Johanna just let him talk to you, he'll explain everything," said Rhianna putting her hands on Johanna's shoulders and pushing her forward.

"Fine, but you have to explain everything ," she said as she walked into the forest with Dylan. Dylan turned around to look at me, Kerry and Rhianna. He had a nervous look on his face. We smiled and gave him the thumbs up. I mouthed the words 'You'll be fine' to him.

"I hope all goes well," said Rhianna "I think it's quite sweet,"

"Yeah but that's what Aphrodite wants you to think," I said "Which means your next,"

;) 


	12. Brotherhood and a sky high boy

Chapter 12

Brotherhood

Unfortunalty Dylan took his time talking to Johanna. Me, Kerry and Rhianna sat bored for at least an hour before the finally remerged from the forest. Johanna had a look on her face that said 'I'm thinking' Dylan sat under a tree and looked up to the sky. This was hard for him and we all hoped he'd pull through. Johanna came over to us.

"So?" asked Kerry "How'd it go?"

"Well," said Johanna "He explained everything to me and he said that he was sorry and I except his apology,"

"Well I think it's romantic," said Kerry grinning

Johanna rolled her eyes "Whatever,"

"So," I said "What's our plan now?"

"Well," said Rhianna "Climbing up the mountain will take too long so we'll go back down the mountain, take the train and then take the short route up the side of the mountain,"

"Sounds like a plan," I said "Let's go,"

"Wait," said Dylan "Can I come with you guys?"

"You want to come with us?" asked Johanna "Why?"

"Well I've been a real jerk to you guys plus you never know when you might need a helping hand," he smiled

Johanna looked at us sceptically so Kerry stepped forward.

"We would love you to come with us!" she exclaimed running over and putting her arm over Dylan's shoulders. It was quite funny though because Dylan was a lot taller than Kerry so Kerry had to stand on her tip-toes. "We'll have loads of fun!" It was hard to keep back my laugh. So with Dylan joining our wolf-pack, we now had a strong team of five. In other words, we had, a dim-witted son of Aphrodite, a confused daughter of Apollo, a determined Daughter of Hades and two more over excited Demi-gods. This mission was going to be great. Kerry and I got a bit bored walking down the mountain so we decided to roll down. This was a mistake for Kerry as she got completely soaked because of the snow but I was fine. After ten minutes of rolling Dylan saw the fun in it and joined in. Ten seconds later Johanna joined in as well, she joined in a bit to earlier after Dylan cause she ended up knocking into him. They landed in a heap a quarter of the way down the mountain.

"Ah what the hell Weeeeee!" screamed Rhianna and she came tumbling down afterwards. We all lay in a heap at the bottom of the mountain.

"Well that got us down fast," said Dylan grinning

"Yeah but now we're all soaked…except for Alanna," said Rhianna staring at me

"Fine," I said "I will act as a personal hairdryer for all of you,"

I took hold of everyone's hand, one at a time, and evaporated the water. This took about ten minutes and afterwards I was pooped.

"Oh my gods," I sighed "That was tiring,"

"Well come on we need to take a left here to get to the train station," said Rhianna

I think Kerry got bored on the walk to the train station as she started to sing a song that went a little like this:

_We're off to see the sun-god,_

_On top of the Mountain!_

She sang the last line quickly because it had a lot of syllables in it and she sang it to the tune of 'We're off to see the wizard' I thought _Ok that's just a bit weird_ and joined in straight away. I turned around to see Rhianna carefully studying a map of the train station and Dylan and Johanna talking to each other…wait…what? I nudged Kerry on the arm.

"Look behind you," I whispered. She turned and looked over her shoulder. I did likewise. Dylan and Johanna were in deep conversation and Johanna was laughing? I looked over at Rhianna. She looked over at me with a wicked grin on her face. She tilted her head towards Johanna and Dylan. I nodded back as if to say 'Yep' Rhianna smirked and looked back down at her napkin map. I turned around. Unfortunalty Dylan and Johanna noticed our silence.

"So…," said Dylan "How far are we from the train station?"

"About a mile away," said Rhianna not turning round. Instead she was facing me and trying not to laugh. The next mile we walked in complete silence which was the hardest thing I have ever done. Johanna was totally falling for Dylan! 'Wait' I thought to myself. This is just what Aphrodite wants. Oh she is good but I won't be caught out. It felt like an hours walk to the train station. When we arrived we bought five tickets and boarded the train. We walked up the train and into a practically empty compartment. The only other people in there were a group of three teenagers who were in a deep discussion.

"Well this will be fun," said Johanna

"Yep," said Kerry

"Finding Apollo,"

"Yep,"

"Seeing Alaska,"

"Yep,"

"Defeating monsters,"

"Yep,"

"Kerry why do you keep saying yep?"

"Ye- I mean erm Im in deep thought sorry," said Kerry

Johanna gave her that look that says 'What are you hiding?' but she let it pass. I got bored because most of the train was silent. I was just sitting doing nothing really when I caught a bit out of the conversation the three teenagers were having beside us.

"Percy," the girl said. The girl had frizzy brown hair and dark brown eyes. I spun round to look at the boy she was talking too. He had sea-green eyes, just like mine, and dark black hair. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Per-," I said

BOOM! CRASH!

I looked up to see the train was being attacked by massive birds. A bird flew up to our window and burst right through it. It gripped me around the waist with its razor sharp talons and pulled me out of the train. We flew high into the air. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I looked down to see one of the birds had Percy gripped around the waist too but Percy was lighting quick. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and turned it into a sword. He sliced at the monster and it disintegrated. He fell to the forest floor and ran off with the girl and another boy who had been sitting beside them on the train. They were chased by a flock of the weird bird things. My friends were standing the train track trying to herd off the birds. I pulled out wave goddess and turned it into a trident. I sliced at the bird and it disintegrated. Then I realised, I was extremely high up in the air. I fell down and down and then landed on the ground.

"Owww," I groaned. I looked up to see Rhianna, Kerry, Johanna and Dylan had killed the monster bird things. Dylan had a gash across his face which Johanna was attending to. Kerry ran over to me.

"Oh my gods, are you ok," she asked

"Nope," I whimpered

"Rhianna get the Ambrosia!" Kerry yelled

Rhianna rushed over with a bag of Ambrosia. I popped a square in my mouth and instantly felt better.

"Thanks guys," I said

"Alanna I understood what those monster were saying," said Kerry

"What were they saying," I asked

"The one who was holding you said I have his daughter do you have the boy? And the other one said yes I have the brother you don't think that was-"

"Percy?" I said "Yeah it was,"

"Oh my gods," said Johanna who had just come over "Are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine now," I said

Dylan walked over. The cut on his face was the length of his left cheek. It had stopped bleeding but it was pretty deep.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"More like are you ok," I replied "Dude there is no way that's not gonna leave a scar,"

"I can live with it," he smiled

"Right then is everyone ready to go?" said Kerry standing up

"Yeah," I said getting up.

Kerry walked on ahead. Then I saw something falling from the sky. I looked and saw it was falling straight for Kerry.

"Kerry look out!" I screamed but it was too late. The object hit her full force and she stumbled over. We quickly ran over to her. I looked down on what had crashed down on Kerry. Correction 'who' had crashed on Kerry. It was a boy who looked the same age as the rest of us. He had tanned skin and straight brown hair. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked pointing my sword at him

"Oh my gods," he said. Then he passed out


	13. A new constalation

Chapter 13

Because of the force of impact of the boy falling into Kerry. She passed out. Since Rhianna was the only one who actually knew where she was going she got control of the map me, Johanna and Dylan did rock paper scissors to see who would carry Kerry up the hill and who would carry the new dude up the hill.

"Rock,"

"Paper,"

"Scissors!" We all yelled. I did scissors while Dylan and Johanna both did rock. They knuckle touched each other then destroyed my puny scissors. Johanna and Dylan raced over to Kerry. Johanna grabbed under her arms while Dylan took her feet. I looked down at the new guy. Then I thought about something

"Hey guys?" I shouted. Everyone turned around "You don't think he's a um… present from Aphrodite do you,"

"If so I wonder who he's addressed to," Joked Rhianna looking over at Kerry who was still out cold.

Johanna laughed "We'll have to wait and see,"

I laughed then looked down at the boy. I sighed, grabbed under his arms and began to haul him up the side of the mountain. The only reason we were bringing the guy with us was because we didn't want to just leave the dude there, anything could try to kill him and what not.

I turned around to see Rhianna in deep thought. I really hope she knew where she was going because I didn't have a clue. I looked over to see Johanna and Dylan in deep conversation again. Great I thought to myself im such a loner why won't this dude wake up. At least I would have someone to talk to again. We stopped near a big tree. I sort of dumped the guy in the snow and walked over to Rhianna.

"Oh my gods I never knew dragging a guy up a hill would be so much hard work," I groaned

Rhianna laughed "Well he can't stay passed out for that much longer,"

All of a sudden a groan came from the side of the clearing. I looked over to see Kerry rubbing her eyes. She sat up and groaned.

"Ow my head," she groaned rubbing her head "What happened?"

"Well erm…"

"Wait who in hades is that?" said Kerry pointing to the new guy

"Em well you see he sort of feel out of the sky on top of you and you passed out," said Johanna

Kerry groaned "How long was I out for?"

"About a day,"

"A day!" she said "Come on guys we need to get moving,"

"Well we can't go anywhere until sleeping beauty wakes up," joked Rhianna

All of a sudden we heard a groan from across the clearing. I looked over to see the new guy rubbing his eyes.

"My head," he groaned

Rhianna ran over to him. She thrust her sword near his throat. The boy gasped and shuffled back in the snow.

"Please don't kill me," he pleaded

"Who are you?" demanded Kerry "And why did you fall on top of me?"

"My name's Josh," he said eyeing up Rhianna's sword that was extremely close to his throat. "I was going to meet my mom outside camp half-blood when I was abducted by some storm spirits then they dropped me from the sky and I fell on top of you which I am really sorry about,"

"Who's your godly parent?" I asked

"Apollo," he replied

"Brother!" screamed Johanna running over and giving Josh a hug.

Josh was so startled that he screamed "What the hell," Then Johanna knocked him flying.

"Em sis do you mind getting off me please?" he asked

"Oh! Yeah sorry by the way guys don't kill this dude," joked Johanna running over to Dylan

"Well looks like we have a new troop to our army," I said

"What do you mean?" asked Josh

"Josh your half way up an Alaskan Mountain, I don't think you'll be able to go very far so you may as well come with us, and we could use all the help we need," I said

"Oh my gods," he said "I'm in Alaska whoa,"

"Well we need to go now," said Kerry. She walked over and gave Josh a hand up but Josh was still really weak so he tripped over and fell over Kerry. They landed in a heap in the snow.

"Sorry my leg is dead," he groaned

"It's ok," said Kerry standing up "Here," she put his arm over her shoulder and pulled him up.

"Thanks," he said

"Well let's get a move on then," I said happily. Yes! I didn't have to drag anyone up a mountain.

We were lucky to have Rhianna as she had us half way up the mountain in about three hours. We had only two days left and were running out of time fast. We couldn't afford anymore setbacks but of course there was going to be. We walked into a small clearing to find a mass of destruction. Blood stained the snow red and trees were smashed to smithereens. I looked over the clearing to see a little girl lying in the snow. She was covered in blood and her arm was twisted at a wrong angle. Even in the darkness of the night her body was illuminated. I ran over to her. I kneeled down and placed my hand on her cheek. The girl looked up to me. She had to be ten years old max. She had big brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Run my fellow maidens, while you still can," she said. All of a sudden she evaporated in to dust and flew up into the night sky. I looked up to see a constellation of a young girl smiling.

"She was a huntress," said Kerry "What could have killed a huntress?"

"That was so weird," sighed Rhianna

"What do you mean weird?" I asked

"I felt her dying," said Rhianna "I've never experienced anything like that before,"

I looked around at my friends. Rhianna was looking at her shoes. Kerry and Josh stood together in silence. Johanna had her arms around Dylan and was crying Dylan hugged her back.

"Come on guys we shouldn't stay here long," I said. We walked silently through the forest hoping that whatever had killed that huntress was long gone. All of a sudden Johanna and Dylan tripped over.

"Ow," groaned Johanna "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," replied Dylan "What did we trip over?"

We looked round to see a girl who was covered in blood.

Then we realised.

It was Thalia.

**Cliff hanger! **


	14. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Just want to put a note to my friend**

**Duh Daughter of Athena **

**I am not killing of the main characters you don't know whats going to happen you haven't red the next chapter and no you didn't kill her.**

**Don't assume unless you know **


	15. Why do we travel so much?

Chapter 14

"Oh my gods Thalia!" screamed Kerry running over to Thalia. She sort of shoved Josh aside and ran over. He fell with a 'Whoa! Uff! Ow!'

We all ran over to Thalia's side. Well Josh crawled over because his leg was dead but you know what I mean. There was a claw mark etched across her left cheek and down her left leg. She was losing blood and fast.

Kerry turned to Johanna "Johanna you have to heal her!" she pleaded

"Kerry I don't have a clue what to do," said Johanna

"Josh you're a son of Apollo you must be able to do something!" pleaded Kerry

"Yeah I know something but I don't know if it will be enough," said Josh. He crawled over and placed his hand over Thalia's cheek. Her cheek glowed and the claw marks disappeared. Josh fell to the ground exhausted.

"Im…sorry Kerry…I don't have…enough…energy," he sighed. Then I thought of something. The first game of capture the flag. The water had healed me. Could I heal Thalia to? I evaporated some water and placed my hand on Thalia's leg. I willed the water to move up her leg and it did. As soon as the water ran over the cut it began to heal. Kerry gasped and in about ten seconds the cut was gone.

"Alanna how did you do that?" demanded Kerry

I explained to everyone about my theory based on the game of capture the flag. Kerry knelt over Thalia.

"Thalia?" she asked shaking her shoulders "Are you alive?"

"Uggg," replied Thalia

"You're alive!" screamed Kerry hugging Thalia

"Ow Kerry you're crushing me," groaned Thalia

"Sorry Thalia it's just im so glad you're ok," said Kerry. Thalia sat up

"Guys I have some bad news," said Thalia "but first things first who in Hades are they?" she said pointing to Dylan and Josh

"Oh this is Dylan he's a son of Aphrodite and this is Josh he's a son of Apollo," said Kerry

"Hey," they both said

Thalia eyed them suspiciously but then she let it drop.

"Anyway as I was saying I have some bad news," said Thalia "This place is completely over ruun with monsters,"

"Yeah we already know that," said Rhianna

"No I mean the further up the mountain you go the more monsters you come across," sighed Thalia "Up here, me and my fellow hunters were defeated by a Teumessian fox,"

"What's that," said Dylan

"The Teumessian fox was made by Dionysus to prey on the children of Thebes for a crime he committed. Then the regent of Thebes sent a man to destroy the fox. After the man discovered it could not be captured he invented a dog named Laelaps who was destined to catch everything the fox chased. In the end Zeus supposedly place them both as constellations in the sky but I guess the fox got free," said Thalia

"Well we better get a move on before the fox comes back," said Kerry. We all got up to leave but then trouble struck.

"Erm guys? I think my leg's broken," said Josh

"What?" said Kerry rushing to his side "How is that possible you should be screaming in pain,"

"Well actually the pain came when I broke my leg but I broke my leg falling from the sky so by the time I woke up the pain was gone and this snow has numbed the pain," he replied

"What do we do I mean we can't leave you here the fox will kill you," said Kerry

"You're going to have to," said Josh sighing

"No," said Kerry. She put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him too his feet "I'll help you the rest of the way there,"

"Kerry you can't drag me up a mountain," he protested

"Well I did a good enough job," I muttered

"What?" said Josh

"Nothing," I said turning around and walking away

We climbed non-stop for another three hours. I looked at my watch. Midnight we had to make camp somewhere or I was going to pass out.

"Guys let's stop here for the night!" I called up to everyone. We all sat down and got into sleeping bags. Unfortunalty we had only four sleeping bags and seven people. Johanna gave hers to Thalia and Kerry gave hers to Josh. Everyone fell asleep almost instantly. Well except me. I got up and sat beside the fire Thalia had built. I wasn't that big but it was better than nothing. I looked around at my friends. Rhianna had wrapped herself in her sleeping bag and had her trench coat over her head. She looked like a mummy. Thalia had her hand gripped to the handle of her knife. She was obviously being cautious. Johanna had one arm stuck out to the side of her while Dylan hand his hand almost resting on hers. 'Aww' I thought. Then I realised that this was just what Aphrodite wanted and I had a slight feeling Kerry was going down the same road. She was so persistent to make Josh come and she dragged him up a mountain for three hours. Im tired I thought. Im going to bed now.

I started walking over to a spot in the clearing. Then I got bored of that and walked over to Johanna and Dylan. I placed Dylan's hand on top of Johanna's. 'Well at least I'll get a laugh in the morning I sighed. Then I fell asleep.

_Alanna _

_Huh?_

_Alanna save me_

_Who is this?_

_Gods kid are you thick?_

_Excuse me?_

_It's me Apollo could you hurry up I've had my eyes closed for almost a week now_

_Why do you have your eyes closed?_

_Because im-_

"Alanna wake up," said Rhianna as she shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked around the clearing.

"What time is it?" I asked

"One in the afternoon," replied Rhianna

"Are you kidding you let me sleep for that long?" I protested

"Well we couldn't wake you up and you weren't the only one," she said pointing to Johanna and Dylan. They were still holding hands the way I'd left them. Rhianna gave me that look that said 'Have you noticed yet?

"I got a bit bored last night," I smirked

Rhianna laughed. Then Johanna groaned.

"Morning," she said Then she looked down at her hand. She removed her hand from Dylan's and quickly brought it to her lap like nothing hand happened. Me and Rhianna laughed

"Shut up I was sleeping," said Johanna standing up

"What time is it?" groaned a now awake Dylan scratching his head making his hair go all out of place.

"One o'clock," said Rhianna

"Oh my gods we need to get moving," said Dylan

"I agree," said a voice. I turned around to see Thalia and Kerry emerge from some trees with Josh who now had a wooden plank tied to the back of his leg.

"We have only five hundred more yards then we should be there," said Kerry "So let's get moving,"

We started walking up the mountain. I ran up to Rhianna.

"So we're the only two left," I said

"What do you mean?" said Rhianna

"We're the only two Aphrodite hasn't targeted yet," I said "I mean look at Johanna and Dylan they both like each other and Kerry defiantly has feelings for Josh,"

"I know," said Rhianna "I just don't want to see what else she has in store,"

"Don't worry I mean how bad can it possibly be?"

;)


	16. Snakes and Golden Cages

Chapter 15

We walked on to the top of the mountain. It was so cold up here that Rhianna's trench coat was covering the bottom half of her face. The mountain up here was completely covered in snow so deep that it went right up to our knees. Over to the corner of the mountain was a golden cage. Inside the cage was a guy who was almost blue. He had a scarf tied over his eyes but there was something different about this guy. It was like he hand an un-human aura. Like he was immortal. Then I realised. It was Apollo.

"Dad!" screamed Johanna and Josh. Johanna rushed forward. Josh couldn't really do much so he just stood there looking worried. Apollo looked up but he couldn't see anything so he just sort of listened in all directions.

"Johanna?" he said "Josh is that you I can't see anything,"

"Dad are you ok? Are you hurt? Here let me take the blind fold off," said Johanna reaching through the bars of the cage.

"No," said Apollo. Johanna backed down "She's still here I need the blind fold,"

"Who's here?" asked Rhianna

"I'm here my dears," said a voice from behind us. There was a women standing behind us. She had a tight, black, leather suit on and dark shades covering her eyes. She had a giant turban wrapped around her head that seemed to be moving…

"Oh my gods," said Thalia "Your Medusa,"

The woman laughed "Yes my dear, now if you don't mind I think all of you would look nice in my collection," she started to un-wrap her turban

"Guys don't look she can turn you to stone!" screamed Thalia shielding her eyes

I quickly closed my eyes and felt around in my pocket. Yes my pen! I pulled down one of the sides hoping for my sword. As soon as I felt the weapon in my hand's I knew it was my trident. Crap! Oh well it would have to do. All of a sudden I heard a whimper from across the mountain. I couldn't help it I looked over to see Medusa holding Josh by the collar of his shirt. He had his eyes closed so tight that I didn't think they could possibly open again.

"Son of Apollo, do you not know, it's rude not to look someone in the eye," Medusa sneered

All of a sudden an arrow sprouted from Medusa's shoulder. She howled in pain. I looked over to see Thalia firing arrows with her eyes shut. Then I heard a whoosh and looked up to see Kerry flying overhead. She swooped down beside Josh and helped him up. They rushed off the side of the mountain to safety. All of a sudden I heard a loud growling. I turned around to see Rhianna, Dylan and Johanna in combat with loads of Empusi. The Empusa attacked them with their vicious fangs and they defended them away with whatever they could find but for some reason they weren't dying. Once one had been killed and turned to dust, it instantly reformed and attacked more brutally. Unfortunalty I paid so much attention to this that I didn't see Medusa sneaking towards me. I felt her hands grasp my shoulders and swing me round. I closed my eyes.

"Such a beautiful girl I don't want to spoil a pretty face but my snakes can't help it," she hissed. I felt the snakes sliding across my face and piercing at my eye lids. I kept my focus because if I didn't it would mean certain death. All of a sudden Medusa gasped and her head fell into my arms. I screamed and threw the head as far away as possible. I opened my eyes. The head sat fifty yards away. Then I looked up to see Kerry flying above me. She was holding Josh under the arms and he had a slimy sword in his hands.

"We make the best team ever," said Josh looking up to Kerry.

Kerry smirked. "Well it was mainly me but you did help," said Kerry. Josh gave her an uncertain look. Then Kerry laughed "Yes," she said "We make an awesome team," They both laughed. Then I heard a scream. I looked over to see Johanna being dragged away by Empusi. Dylan was not happy about this. He swung a branch into the group of Empusi and they all turned into dust. Suddenly I knew what to do. I sent a tidal wave of water over the dust and it scattered. It tried to reform but it was moving too fast. Dylan ran over to Johanna and helped her up.

"Johanna," he said "I can't take it anymore I love you," he looked deep into Johanna's eyes. Johanna smiled "I love you too," Then she wrapped her arms around him. Then they both realised that they were going to be attacked by monsters so they let go of the soppy stuff for now. All of a sudden the ground erupted from around our feet. Kerry zoomed over and lifted Josh off his feet and to a high tree branch. About a million more Empusi erupted from the ground. I looked up into the tree where Kerry had taken Josh. He looked like he was trying to protest but then all of a sudden she kissed him right on the lips. Then she turned and flew back down to us. Josh looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Then he did a miniature fist pump to the sky. Kerry flew down and stood beside me. She sighed a happy sigh then shook her head.

"What just happened?" she asked slicing of an Empusa head. I let a river of water carry away the dust.

"Wait you don't remember?" I said sweeping a couple of Empusi off their feet.

"Nope," said Kerry stabbing and Empusa in the stomach.

"Kerry you kissed Josh?" I replied sending a pile of Empusa dust to a watery end.

"What!" she screamed "Oh my gods Aphrodite charm spoke me?"

"Whew! I thought you'd gone soft," I joked "Wait how did you know?"

"She told me she would in a dream," replied Kerry electrocuting an Empusa. Washed away its remains.

All of a sudden the ground rumbled again but then I realised that it was only shaking in a particular spot. Underneath Rhianna. I watched helplessly as Rhianna fell into the deep dark pit that had formed beneath her. She screamed as she fell. The Empusi laughed and continued on their attack. We had lost Rhianna and we were now hopelessly out numbered.


	17. Rhianna gets sold to Aphrodite

Rhianna's POV

So yes I was sucked into the earth for no apparent reason but what else is new? I landed on top of something with a thud. I felt like passing out. Then I realised that I had landed on top of someone.

"Oh my Hades are you ok?" I asked. I looked down at the person I had landed on. It was a boy, around my age. He had hair that was literally as dark as night and the same with his eyes. His skin was so pale I could have sworn he was dying of Hypothermia.

"No," he replied "You just fell on top of me,"

"Sorry," I said "Im Rhianna and May I ask where in Zeus am I?"

The boy looked at me quizzically or like I was mad. "Look around you," he said

I turned around to a horrific site. I looked and saw a deep dark pit. There were wails coming from inside the pit. Wails of death. There was a field were horrible things were happening like people were being tortured but there was a place that people were partying in. To the left of it was a field that stretched as far as the eye could see. The field was full of people in dark cloaks. All of them were just standing there. Doing nothing in the slightest. I loved this place.

"We're in The Underworld," I said

"Well duh," said the boy sarcastically

"But why?" I asked

"How should I know," he replied

"Well," I said "You look like you know your stuff about this place,"

"Well your Rhianna Betts right," he asked "Daughter of Hades?"

"How did you know," I asked

"Em son of Thantos I know a lot," he replied "Im guessing your dad wants to talk to you so i'll take you to his palace if you like,"

"Sure," I said

We walked through the Isle of the blessed in silence. Till I broke the silence.

"So why you down here then?" I asked

"Well," the boy replied "Im sort of like my dad's right hand man, only problem is I've like never seen him,"

"How does that work?" I asked

"It's complicated," he replied. I decided that when a boy says it's complicated means I can't be bothered explaining the situation but it's troubling me so back off. Then I realised: boys, falling on top of one? Dammit was this Aphrodite's little love joke for me? I studied the boy for a second. He was quite mysterious and confusing. This is a bit weird because I've read so many Sherlock books that nothing should be confusing. But he was so confusing and I had no idea why. Probably daddy issues I thought.

"Oh by the way," he said "My name's Harry,"

"Harry?" I said. Look it wasn't my fault I thought he might have a more Greek name because he was so you know involved with the real Greek stuff.

"He," looked at me quizzically "Something wrong with my name?"

"No," I said "I just thought you would have an unusual name,"

"Is there something unusual about me," he asked

"No you're just an unusual person in general," I replied laughing. Sometimes I crack myself up at the weirdest of moments. Kerry and Alanna's over excitableness must be rubbing off on me. The thing I least expected was for him to start laughing to.

"Well you're not to normal yourself Rhianna," he laughed

We turned a corner and were faced with the most awesome palace I had ever seen. It was dark and gloomy with skeletons hanging almost everywhere. Green fires burned on pitch forks around the front entrance. The only thing that was weird was the garden. It was in full bloom and covered in peaches. I had a sudden urge to eat one of the peaches. I reached forward to grab one.

"No, no, no," said Harry "You do not want to eat one of them,"

"Why not?" I asked

"When you eat one it means you never leave," he said. I suddenly wasn't hungry for peaches anymore. We walked up to the doors of the palace. Harry opened the door and let me in. The place was even more awesome on the inside. The only way I could describe it was deathly and haunting. Dead spirits drifted from room to room. They didn't seem to care that there were other living life forms in the room so I had the occasional ghost fly through me. It was freakin awesome!

"Come on," said Harry "I'll show you in," We walked down through a massive foyer that probably lead to the living room. All of a sudden three massive, snapping hell hounds came out of nowhere and started to snarl at us. I got out my sword and held it in front of me for protection.

"Chill your beans you stupid flea bags," said Harry "She's a Daughter of Hades," Once the dogs heard this they instantly retreated. I walked into the living room to get the shock of my life. Hades was sitting on his throne of skeletons. Aphrodite was standing in the corner of the room making sure not to touch anything and there was some dude that looked like an angle from hell standing on a ceiling panel.

"Ah look who's arrived," smiled Aphrodite. Oh no I thought.

"Look," I said to Aphrodite "Im not falling for any of your stupid love tricks, got it!" I asked with my blade drawn in front of me. I thought I looked pretty tough but apparently not because Aphrodite just laughed. Then Harry spoke up.

"Dad?" he asked to the hell angel dude.

"Hey son," replied Thantos. Harry just stood shocked.

"Rhianna," said Aphrodite "I knew you would be the hardest to fall in love with someone even with my charmspeak, so I bargained with your father,"

"What exactly did you bargain?" I asked Hades. Hades sat up and scratched his beard.

"Well she said if I sell you to her then she would give me permission to give you an army to help your friends with," he said. I'd almost forgot my friends where fighting monsters right now.

"Wait your agreeing with this?" I demanded looking at Hades

"Well it means stopping Gaia for a while which means I get more time to rest and not care," he replied

"And what will happen if you sell me to her?" I asked

"Well," he said "If Thantos here agrees, It means you can fall in love or something along those lines,"

"Wait," I said "What do you mean if Thantos agrees?" Harry looked over at his dad. The expression on his face said 'Dad…what does he mean?'

"Well," said Aphrodite "I knew love would be hard to find for you so I decided I would fine someone who was a lot like you," she smiled. Then I realised what she was talking about. She was talking about Harry

Harry turned and looked at me. We studied each other for a few seconds with shocked expressions on our faces. Then we turned to Aphrodite.

"No," we yelled

"It's settled," she said "Now you two are hopelessly in love just the way I wanted it, and remember Rhianna, What Aphrodite wants Aphrodite gets," then she vanished

"Well I gotta go," said Thantos and with that he disappeared.

"Wait!" harry called out but he was already gone "He came into my life for five minutes," he said "Then he sold me to Aphrodite and left," he stomped his foot on the floor and black wings suddenly sprouted from his back.

"Dammit," he said "Not again,"

"Whoa," I said "You have wings?"

"Yeah," he said "I guess I inherited them from my jerkass dad," then I realised this was all Hades fault. He had sold me to Aphrodite and convinced Thantos to sell Harry to Aphrodite as well. I spun around to find he had gone. There was a note sat on his throne. I walked up and read the note.

_Dear Rhianna_

_I know you didn't want this but it's for the safety of the world_

_Im sorry, I love you; please forgive me I suck around the living_

_P.S._

_To raise the skeleton Army I have left you my Staff in the corner of the room. It's the one with the skull on top not the sun I don't know who's that is, probably Apollo's_

_From your Father_

_Hades god of the underworld_

Well at least I knew he cared now but I still wasn't sorry. On the other hand I could use an army… I ran over to the corner of the room and picked up the staff. As soon as I touched it, it glowed a red aura. Then I thought of something. I had been here for ages, my friends could be dead. I needed to get to the horrible daylight as quickly as possible to see if they were still alive but how could I get there fast enough? Then I realised I did have one mean of transport…

"Hey Harry," I said just as he tripped over his wings which was kind of funny. He looked up at me quizzically.

"Look," he said "They can't make us-

"Can you fly?" I butted in

Harry looked dumbfounded by this question "Eh yeah why?"

"Because," I said "I have an army to rise," I grinned mischievously 


	18. Rhianna drives the chariot of death

Chapter 17

Rhianna's POV

"Wooohooo!" I screamed as I soared 100 miles an hour above the underworld. The scene below me looked like a big red blur. When Harry told me he could fly I didn't expect him to be able to fly this fast. He was holding me under my arms which wasn't the safest way but hey if Sherlock can jump of a building and survive im sure I can do this pretty fine.

"Harry!" I yelled up "Where do we go now?"

"I have no idea!" he replied still shouting "Probably somewhere with flat land I suppose!" All of a sudden he jolted to a halt which was completely unexpected. I scanned the underworld looking for somewhere that might contain a skeleton army. I had no idea.

"Let's just go anywhere my friends could be in trouble," I called up to Harry

"Sure thing," he replied. Then we were off like a bullet. You know that feeling you get when you're on a rollercoaster and it stops so you think the ride has stopped but then it goes twice as fast as the time before? Well that's what it feels like when you're flying with Harry. I had a short amount of time to think about what had happen only moments ago. My love life was now the property of Aphrodite and so was Harry's. We're supposedly boyfriend and girlfriend because if we break up I have a slight feeling Aphrodite will incinerate us but I don't care because we will probably never really love each other but we could defiantly be friends. I looked up at Harry. He had pain in his eyes but you would if your dad, who you'd never really seen before, suddenly turned up and sold your love life to a crazy lovesick goddess. Something really bugged me though. Why wasn't I feeling the same? I didn't like the weird feeling I had in the pit of my stomach and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go away soon. All of a sudden we came across a big patch of open land.

"Land here!" I yelled to Harry

"Ok captain!" he yelled back. Captain? That was new but I guess I was sort of ordering him around. Just the way life should be. We landed on the dried surface that stretched for about two miles across the underworld. I walked up a bit with my staff in hand.

"What the Hades do I do now?" I asked

"I have no idea," replied Harry who was now trying to make his wings disappear. He was failing though and he tripped over them again.

"Harry do you know how stupid you look right now?" I asked sarcastically

"Well it's not like they're gonna go tell anyone because they're all dead," he replied trying to stand up but he fell over. Right I thought. More important things to do like raising an army from under the earth. I had no idea what to do with the staff. First I tried raising it high into the air, nothing, then I tried slamming it into the ground, it was impressive but still nothing. I almost gave up hope. To think I started swinging the staff round and round. All of a sudden the earth started to crumble. Bony fingers started scrambling to get through to the surface. I spun the staff faster and faster and about ten minutes later I had a whole army of skeletons that were at my command. Unfortunalty the army didn't like Harry so they charged at him. He flew up in the air and looked down worryingly.

"Rhianna?" he called down "Do you mind calming your army?"

"I don't know how," I called up. The skeleton had now resorted to pulling bones out from different skeletons and throwing them at Harry. Soon I would have a pile of skeleton bones for an army which wouldn't be to handy. Then I thought of something.

"Attention!" I yelled. The skeletons turned around and marched into a line in front of me. They kept their bone arms and spines straight and their skulls held high which was pretty awesome.

"Now!" I called out "Harry is friend got it? Don't try to kill him," I turned to Harry

"Harry come down," I said Harry looked uncertain for a minute then he flew down. The army twitched a bit but they were fine.

"Now all we need is a way to get back to my friends," I said

"Well you fell down that hill there," said Harry pointing to a steep hill "So all we need now is some way we can get up that hill fast and bring the whole army with us and I have an idea," he grinned mischievously.

"What have you got planned may I ask?" I said

"Well," said Harry "I might know someone who might know someone who has a chariot of death we can borrow,"

"And who might that be?" I asked

"Me," he smirked. Then he grabbed me under the arms and we flew off to find the death chariot.

Xxx

We landed outside a garage. Yep you can get them in the underworld. It was black and had motor oil grease dripping down pretty much everywhere. Harry opened the door and my jaw dropped. Inside was a pimped out chariot. On the front was a giant skull that had blood oozing from the eye sockets. The chariot was as dark as night and pointed spears at the front. The wheels were blood red and looked brand new. At the front of the chariot where two completely black stallions. They reared and neighed as we approached.

"You ready?" said Harry

"I thought you'd never ask," I said. I climbed into the driving seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Harry "You're driving?"

"Yes," I replied "Problem?"

"Do you know how to drive?" asked Harry

"Nope so I may as well learn now," I smirked. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Fasten your seat belts," I said "It's gonna be a bumpy ride," I pulled on the reigns with all my strength and the horses raced off. We zoomed almost as fast as Harry could fly. We raced up to the skeleton army and I pulled on the reigns. I pulled on them a little too late so I trampled a few skeletons but no big iffy.

"Army!" I yelled "Forward march!"

We marched up the hill and broke through the ground. Everyone looked so surprised it was awesome. The skeleton army marched forward and destroyed the Empusa by ripping them limb from limb. Alanna made a tidal wave every so often and washed away their remains. Soon enough the army was gone.

"Rhianna you're ok!" screamed Alanna Jumping over the side of the chariot and hugging me "We thought we'd lost you,"

"Please," I said "This is me we're talking about,"

"And who's this may I ask," said Alanna peering over my shoulder

"Oh this is Harry," I said "Harry this is Alanna, Johanna, Kerry, Dylan, Josh and-

"Apollo," he finished. I spun round. Sure enough the sun god was sitting talking to Johanna

"Sup," he said. We were all dumbstruck "Yeah the huntress freed me but she got blown over to the other side of the forest there," he said pointing over to the forest. All of a sudden we saw someone scrambling up the side of the cliff. Thalia's head popped up but then all of a sudden she gasped and her facial expression froze and she started going grey. Then I realised…she was turning to stone. I looked down to see medusa's head lying facing Thalia. The snakes on the back of the head where standing on end. Thalia had been turned to stone.


	19. Kerry and the Big Bright School Bus

Chapter 18

Kerry's POV

"No!" I screamed running forward, only to be grabbed around the shoulders by Apollo.

"Hey!" he said "If you go over there you will sorta get turned to stone as well,"

"But Thalia!" I wailed

"Hold on back in one second," he sighed. He walked over to the statue which was now Thalia. He picked up Medusa's head and took off his sun glasses. He shuddered as he placed the sun glasses over medusa's eyes. The head fell limp and her eyes stopped glowing. I ran over to Thalia.

"She was my only sister and now she's gone," I sniffed. Then I burst into tears, which is quite unusual for me because im so hyper active. With me and Alanna being the only ADHD ones, we were always overly excited. Rhianna was to smart and focused to be ADHD and Johanna is too subtle but without them we would be dead.

"She's not dead," said Apollo. I spun around

"What?" I asked anxiously

"She's a hunter right?" he asked. We all nodded. "Well that means she's immortal meaning she has about one hour before she will be fully turned to stone,"

"Well then how do we change her back?" I asked hopefully

"We need to get to the Golden Fleece," said Apollo

"But that's all the way back in camp!" Johanna exclaimed

"Well then we're just going to have to take my sun car!" Apollo exclaimed with excitement "Meet you at the bottom of the mountain in five minutes, I'll take Thalia and get my car," Then he grabbed Thalia and disappeared with a flash.

"Wait!" Alanna exclaimed but he was already gone. She groaned and sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Johanna

"Dude we have five minutes to get down to the bottom of a mountain which took us three hours to climb up!" she exclaimed "We need to fly down and Kerry can't carry this many people," Even if I tried I knew I couldn't carry this many people. Then Rhianna said something unexpected.

"Well Harry can help bring us down," she smiled. Harry scratched his head and bit his lip as if to say 'Rhianna don't tell them that' Alanna looked at him suspiciously which sort of creeped him out a bit but I agree, what did Rhianna mean?

"Care to explain?" asked Alanna looking at Harry

He shrugged "Yeah I can fly," he said looking at his shoes

"How, may I ask, can you fly because only children of Zeus can do that?" I asked. Rhianna looked him in the eye.

"Harry they're not going to think any differently of you, you are who you are," she said. Harry sighed. He sort of straightened out his back and all of a sudden he had a pair of big black wings which was a real shock. It was obviously a real shock to him as well because he grabbed Rhianna's hand and fell over.

"Ow," they said

"Sorry," said Harry "Still not used to them,"

"It's ok," said Rhianna

We were all a bit stunned for a minute. Harry and Rhianna stood up. Rhianna was as red as a beetroot which wasn't normal for her.

"So yeah," said Harry with his hands in his pockets like it was a perfectly normal thing.

"Dude you have wings?" said Dylan

"No," said Alanna "They're fake they're actually made out of cardboard," We all stood silent for a minute then we fell about laughing.

"Just doing my job," said Alanna "Now back to the urgent business we are actually supposed to be doing like saving Thalia and Clove,"

"Right," said Rhianna "Me, Johanna and Alanna will go with Harry and Kerry you take the boys,"

"What not fair," I moaned "Why me?"

"It erm…makes life…it takes less…you know what we'll discuss this at the bottom sees ya," said Rhianna. Then she, Alanna, Johanna and Harry were off. Crap, I thought, now I was stuck at the top of the mountain with Dylan. Then I realised I had left Josh in the tree. I looked up in the tree to see Josh with his hands still over his eyes. Then I realised that I had kissed him. Dammit, I thought, can my day get any worse?

"Josh!" I yelled "You can open your eyes now!"

Josh lifted his hands away from his face. He must have been pressing his hands really hard on his face because he was left with hand prints on either one of his cheeks. He looked around and saw the battle ground. Then he looked down at me…and smiled. No, I thought, he thinks I like him. I flew up to get him out of the tree.

"Look Josh," I said "About what happened earlier-

"You know," he said "Aphrodite has a strong way with words," I flung my arms around him. He understood! Then I realised I was hugging him and pulled away quickly blushing.

"But I think Aphrodite had nothing to do with that," I smirked

"Shut up sunshine people can give thank you hugs plus you're the one stuck in a tree so I would keep quiet if I were you," I said. He laughed. I grabbed on to his hand and we flew down to the ground. I reached out my other hand and offered it to Dylan. Dylan had a smirk on his face.

"I can leave you up here if you really want me to," I told him

"Sorry," he said but I could tell he was still laughing. We flew down the mountain in silence, well apart from the giggles I heard from Dylan and Josh. We flew to the bottom of the mountain to see the world's brightest school bus. Apollo and Johanna were in deep conversation and so were Rhianna and Harry. Alanna looked like she was going to die of boredom. Thalia's statue sat in the front seat of the school bus. I pained me every time I looked at it.

"Everything ok?" asked Josh

"It's not going to be if we don't hurry up," I said walking away "Come on guys we need to go!" I exclaimed hopping into the school bus.

"Let's go," said Apollo

After everything I had done today this had to be the coolest. We were zooming at top speeds around America. It didn't take us long before we could see camp half-blood. We had about ten minutes before Thalia would be stone forever. We parked the bus on the beach and the rest of the campers rushed forward to hear the news but when they saw Thalia they all gasped.

"Is that Thalia?"

"Oh my gods, dad!" said an Apollo kid

"Who are those yummy guys in the back?" said an Aphrodite kid. Trust them to think about the least important thing. No offence to Dylan, Josh and Harry. We all ran out of the bus and straight to the tree. We placed the Fleece around Thalia. All of the campers were silent. All of a sudden she started to glow. I shielded my eyes. When I looked back down Thalia was lying on the ground. She wasn't made of stone anymore.

"Thalia," I exclaimed. Wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah," she said "I'm fine thanks to you guys and Apollo," The whole camp cheered. Then a voice came from the back of the group.

"Thalia?" said a boy. The boy had short blonde hair and a scar above his lip. "What happened?" he asked. Thalia looked at the boy.

"Hey Jason," she said. Then she turned to me "Kerry I'd like you to meet your half-brother Jason,"


	20. The awakening Apollo style!

Chapter 19

Kerry's POV

I started at Jason. We had absolutely nothing in common. He had blonde hair while mine was brown and he was quite a bit taller.

"Whoa hold up," he said "I have another sister?"

"No Thalia was kidding," said Rhianna sarcastically. Jason looked at her

"Well who are you?" he asked. Rhianna raised her eyebrow and stood up straight.

"I'm Rhianna pleasure to meet you Sherlock," she said. Then she walked off. We stood stunned for a moment.

"Well that was Rhianna she's pleased to meet you," said Alanna smiling

"Who are all you people," said Jason. This was spiralling out of control a bit.

"Look Jason," I said "I am your sister, that is Alanna she's a daughter of Poseidon, that was Rhianna she's a daughter of Hades and this is Johanna she's a daughter of Apollo,"

We all stood in silence for a minute before Apollo broke in.

"Well all these family reunions are nice but I think we have more important matters to discuss like the girl who's dying in the infirmary,"

"Yeah and Josh you need to get to the infirmary to," I said

"Eh yeah but my leg's almost- he said

"Josh!" screamed a group of girls. They raced over and rugby tackled him.

"Your alive," the squealed "We thought you were dead!"

"Nice to see I have such caring sisters but I think you just re-broke my leg," he whined

"Sorry," they said helping him up

"Here," I said "I'll take you to the infirmary,"

"You sure?" said Josh

"Yeah I need to give Jason sometime to process everything," I said looking back at Jason. His eyebrows were knotted with thought. Not the brightest fish in the sea or should I say bird in the sky. I took Josh's arm over my shoulder and walked to the infirmary.

"You've got some caring sisters there," I said

"Yeah," he said looking back "It's good to have people who care for you,"

That's sweet I thought. Then I realised he was referring to me. I looked awkwardly in the opposite direction. Josh laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You," he said

"I'm glad I'm entertaining," I replied "Maybe I should join the circus," Then we were both laughing.

"You're really nice you know Kerry," he said looking into my eyes

"Hush up sunshine we're at the infirmary," I replied

"Oh so is that my nickname, sunshine?" he asked

"Well if you want to I could think of something worse," I suggested

"Sunshine it is," he laughed

I helped him into the infirmary and down to one of the people on helping duties. Luckily his brother, Will Solace, was on patrol, so he took him from there. He leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Hands off my brother," he joked. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face, blushing. He laughed so I walked quickly over to the bed were Clove was slowly dying. Apollo had his eyes closed and his hands in her forehead. He glowed a luminous colour which shone down around Clove. All of a sudden she gasped and shot upright. She glanced around the room and at everyone watching her. Then she noticed Apollo.

"Oh my gods," she said "Lord Apollo?"

"Yep," he replied "Gotta go now or they'll throw me out of Olympus,"

And with that he disappeared. Once he was gone Clove looked straight at Rhianna.

"You monster!" she screamed "You freak what the Hades did you do to me,"

"Shut up!" screamed Rhianna "It was a blessing from my dad ok not intentional,"

"Yeah sure," said Clove

"Break it up!" yelled a voice from behind. We looked around to see Chiron.

"I'm glad to see everyone is back and Clove is ok," he said

"Ok?" said Clove "I almost died because of Goth face over here," she said pointing to Rhianna

"Clove what happened is past so please return to your cabin," said Chiron in a firm voice. Clove stood up at looked at everyone. Her friends filled in behind her.

"None of this would have happened if Percy was still here," she said and with that she stormed off. I looked over at Alanna. She was staring at the ground. We had been so close to meeting Percy and bringing him home. If only those stupid birds hadn't gotten in the way. I sighed at left the infirmary. While I was walking down I bumped into Jason.

"Hey," I said

"Hey Kerry sorry about before it's just I was in shock I guess," he said

"I guess it's a lot to take in," I said

"So let me get to know you tell me anything about yourself," he said. So I went on to explain how I'd grown up in my mum's bakery but my ADHD got to out of control so she sent me to Mrs D's boarding school for hopeless cases.

"Interesting life," he said when I was finished

"Yeah now all I have to worry about is the future," I said

"You'll be fine," he said "Well I've got to go now but you know where to go if you need anything?"

"I sure do," I said "Bye,"

I decided I would walk down to the beach. I walked down to find Johanna and Dylan hand in hand on the sand talking. I wasn't going to disturb their happiness so I turned to walk to my cabin. I bumped into Harry on my way there.

"Hey Harry," I said

"Hey," he replied. Then I thought of something…

"Harry I don't mean to be rude but why did you come up from the underworld with Rhianna?" I asked. He sighed.

"I knew someone would ask so I guess I'm just going to have to explain," he said sighing

"I guess you will," I said. We walked over to the strawberry fields and sat down. He went on to explain how his dad, Thantos, had sold his love life and Rhianna's dad, Hades, had sold her love life to Aphrodite. Then how Aphrodite had forced them to go out with each other so he sort of had to come or he would probably get incinerated and what not.

"That's harsh dude," I said

"Yeah," he sighed "Don't get me wrong Rhianna is an amazing girl but I'd rather be her friend because I'm not into all that lovey dovey stuff and I don't think she is either,"

"Dam right I'm not," said a voice from behind. I turned around to see Rhianna. She was leaning against a tree in the shadows and had her arms folded.

"Hey Rhianna," I said

"Hey," she said sitting down beside me. Then she turned to Harry

"Harry you'll always be a great friend no matter what Aphrodite says," she said

"Thanks Rhianna," he said smiling

Well I'm stuck at the minute with love and Rhianna is not having it. Alanna's the only lucky one at the minute. I wonder how Johanna's doing….


	21. Johanna gets a nickname

Chapter 20

Johanna's POV

I have to admit, life is pretty awesome. The quest is over, we're back at camp, no one died and I have Dylan but the prophecy. It's really been bothering me.

_As one falls to the line of Defeat_

_Four must fine the sun gods seat_

_On his seat the god will wait_

_As an extra lands in the hands of fate_

_The events of time will repeat _

The first five lines I understood. _As one falls to the line of Defeat, _That was clove when Rhianna almost killed her. Four must fine the sun gods seat, on his seat the god will wait, as an extra lands in the hands of fate, well the four were me, Alanna, Kerry and Rhianna, the sun god on the seat, that was dad and the events of time repeating was Alanna being claimed but the rest bothered me.

And something a loved one's half-sister cannot defeat

Daughter of Athena beware

This quest will bring much despair

I thought that the loved one's half-sister thing was Medusa but I had no idea and the Daughter of Athena beware of Despair thing? I was so confused and it seemed to show.

"You look troubled," said Dylan "What's on your mind?" I looked into his deep green eyes. They were full of concern.

I sighed "It's the end of the prophecy; I have no idea what it means," Dylan grabbed a hand full of sand and let it run through his fingers. He sighed looking out at the sea.

"To tell you the truth Johanna I have no idea," he sighed

"Guess we're on the same page then," I said

"That's exactly where I want to be," he said. Then he reached down to kiss me…

"Hey lovebirds!" yelled a voice from behind. I pulled away from Dylan, blushing and so did he.

"Alanna," I said "Can't we get a minute of privacy?"

"Nope because someone forgot that they were on cabin duty with me today," she said smugly with her piercing sea-green eyes staring right at me.

"Fine," I groaned "See you later Dylan,"

He kissed me on the cheek "Bye Jojo,"

All of a sudden a massive column of water shot out of the sea and all over Dylan.

"Alanna!" he said "What the Hades was that for?"

"Because," she said "That's my nickname for Johanna you have to think of something else, that one's taken," Then she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

"Sorry!" I called

"It's ok!" said Dylan "I'm off to find a towel now!"

I waved and turned to Alanna.

"What the Hades was that for?" I asked

"No one steals my nicknames," she said "And I had to make sure Dylan knew that," I sighed. Friends, what can you do without them. Oh yeah! Have a love life maybe? We had to go round all twenty cabins so this was going to take a while. We started at the Zeus cabin. I walked in to see Kerry floating in mid-air. All the trash that was in her room was floating too.

"Kerry?" asked Alanna looking up

"What the- said Kerry. She fell to the floor with a massive thud! bringing down all the trash with her.

"I'm ok," she said standing up "And I'm almost finished tidying!" I looked around. Her cabin was a mess. Rubbish was all over the floor and her bed was unmade. I looked over at Jason and Thalia's bunks to see they were completely tidy.

Alanna laughed "Dude I can give you two outta five max,"

"That's pretty good actually," said Kerry "Well see you later,"

We walked round all the cabins. Aphrodite of course got five and Hephaestus of course got one. Our last stop was the Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin. Alanna walked through the door to the Hermes cabin. All of a sudden I heard a few clicks and a waterfall of water gushed over Alanna. She looked around the cabin to see the campers peering out from under their beds and from behind wardrobes. Alanna, being a Daughter of Poseidon, made herself not get wet.

"Oh come on you said Johanna was on duty," said Connor Stoll looking at his brother Travis.

"I thought she was!" he said "That's what Chiron told me,"

"Not fair!" complained Connor

"You know what is fair though," said Alanna with her hands on her hips

"What?" said Connor and Travis simultaneously

"Revenge," said Alanna smirking. The she shot a jet of water straight at them. They stood there dripping wet while the whole cabin laughed.

"We really need to do our research better," sighed Travis

"Yup," said Connor. Alanna and I laughed and walked out of the cabin.

"Funny," said Alanna "But they forgot to tidy up so three out of five,"

We laughed and walked off to the Apollo cabin. I walked into see all the campers sitting and chatting on the beds. Logan, my brother was sitting on an arm chair. He looked up, saw us and ran to the bathroom with his head down. He shut the door behind him.

"Look she's here," said Charlie my sister

"SSHHH!" ushered Lily "She'll hear!"

"What's up guys?" I said "Anything you're not telling," the thing with me is that I can be very persuasive when I want to be but apparently today it wasn't working.

"We'll tell you later," said Lily looking over to the bathroom

"Is there something wrong with your brother?" asked Alanna

"Nope," said Charlie but I could see she was trying not to laugh

"You'd better tell me later," I said. I looked round my cabin. It was pretty much tidy so I gave it a four and so did Alanna. We turned to walk out of the door when all of a sudden Logan burst out of the bathroom and right into Alanna.

"Erm…eh…sorry," he said looking down at his shoes

"No it's ok," said Alanna

"Erm…," he said

"You feeling alright?" asked Alanna "You look kinda feverish," she placed her hand on his forehead as if to take his temperature. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I just need some…eh…fresh air…yeah fresh air…bye Johanna, bye Alanna," he said then he ran out of the cabin door and over to the strawberry fields. Alanna looked puzzled and then she turned to me.

"Dude what's up with your brother?" she asked

Charlie laughed "You'll see,"

I decided to forget about it. I turned out of my cabin and walked up to the big house to return the cabin reports with Alanna. Then I saw her, she was running up the hill towards Thalia tree. The girl was bleeding and limping on her left leg. She collapsed just inside the border line of Camp Half-Blood. She was dressed in a hunters outfit and her short black hair was sticking up in all angles. Then I realised. It was the huntress from the quest who spoke in the olden day language. It was Jessica.


	22. EEEWWW Saliva

Chapter 21

Johanna's POV

"Jessica," I said as I rushed over to her side. She groaned and turned her head.

"Ah crap, ah crap, ah crap," repeated Alanna who was walking round in circles. Then she looked over camp.

"Logan!" she screamed looking over at the strawberry fields "I need your help!" Logan poked his head out from a patch of strawberries and rushed over.

"Wassu- whoa my gods," he said flabbergasted

"Dude," said Alanna "Can you do any Apollo like healing stuff?"

"Erm yeah I can do a bit but not enough to cure her," he said

"Oh I have an idea!" said Alanna "Johanna stay here with Jessica while Logan and I go down to the lake and get some water, I can do that magic water healing thing remember!" She took Logan's hand and pulled him towards the direction of the lake. He blushed deep red. What is up with him? I thought. Then I realised I had a dying girl beside me. I looked down at her, she was losing blood fast and the colour was draining from her face. Wait I thought. I'm a daughter of Apollo, maybe I can cure her. I placed my hands over her temple and closed my eyes. I felt a sudden heat come off my hands. I opened one eye to see that they were glowing. The cuts on Jessica's arms, legs and face were starting to clear away. I turned around to see Alanna and Logan running up the hill. They stopped and saw what I was doing. Alanna was holding a sphere of water in front of her.

"Well this isn't needed anymore," she said looking up at the sphere. Then she looked mischievously at Logan.

"Achoo!" she said. As she said so she flung the sphere of water at Logan. He stood shocked for a moment then turned to Alanna.

"Oh you are so dead," he said. Alanna turned and bolted down the hill while Logan chased after her.

"Young love," said Jessica sitting up "So silly oh and Thank you for healing me,"

"No problem," I said "We should go and see Chiron," I stood up to see Rhianna walking towards me.

"Dude you forgot to check my cabin!" she said then she saw Jessica. She looked startled for a moment "Em hi?"

"Come we must see Chiron and tell him of my arrival," she got up and walked to the big house. We were half way towards the big house when Kerry swopped down on us like an eagle.

"Hey guys what's- whoa where did you come from?" she asked looking at Jessica

"So news doesn't spread quickly around camp anymore does it?" she sighed

I stood dumbfounded for a minute. Then something popped into my mind. The prophecy had mentioned a daughter of Athena. We had all thought it was Annabeth but could it be Jessica? Maybe Chiron would tell us. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair when Jessica, Kerry, Rhianna and I arrived. Mr D was sat in a sun lounger. He looked up, saw us, groaned and got up from his chair and walked into the big house.

"Charming as always," said Jessica "Chiron long time no see,"

"Indeed," said Chiron "What brings you to camp?"

"I would like to be a camper again," said Jessica. Chiron looked at her puzzled.

"Does this mean you have given up your pledge to Artemis?" he asked

Jessica sighed "Yes I wish to return home and I want to see Adam," I thought for a minute. Who the Hades was Adam? Guess we were going to have to listen and find out.

"Jessica we need to talk," said Chiron He got up from his wheel chair and guided her to the big house. We sat outside on the porch. About half an hour later Alanna came back.

"Hey where have you been?" I asked

"Hey there guys, she said as she sighs," said Alanna groaning

"What?" said Kerry

"He cursed me to rhyme, and he will pay the time," she said

"Oh," I said "Logan must have cursed her to Rhyme for the rest of the day because she soaked him,"

"Yes that's right and my rhyming's a fright," she said then an expression cam on her face that said 'I have an idea.

"I really want an orange and that doesn't rhyme with anything," she said "Yes! I broke the curse yeah!"

We sat in silence for a minute. Then we burst out laughing. All of a sudden Chiron walked out. He had a cold, sad expression on his face. We stopped laughing.

"Everything ok?" asked Rhianna

"I think you'd better let Jessica explain," he sighed. We walked into the big house. Jessica was sitting on one of the big comfy chairs with a blanket wrapped over her shoulders and a hot chocolate in her hand. She turned around to us. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying. I ran over to her and sat down beside her. My friends did also.

"What's wrong Jessica?" I asked

Jessica sniffed "He's dead," she said "Adam died in the battle in New York,"

"Who's Adam?" asked Kerry

"He was my first love at camp half-blood," she said "We dated for three months, then I found out he'd cheated on me so I became a huntress, I was trying to find the huntresses when the war was going on so I didn't fight. I wanted to come back for him because I forgave him but he's dead!" she burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"There, there," said Alanna "You will always have friends here at camp half-blood no matter what,"

Jessica smiled "Thanks guys you truly are great friends," We all smiled.

Xxx

The camp fire was completely full tonight. The huntresses had come to find Jessica so they were at the Artemis table. Jessica had been given a seat at the Athena table because she was a daughter of Athena but on this occasion she sat at the Artemis table because she was saying good bye to the huntresses. Kerry had moved in front of the campfire so she could talk to Jason. Leo and Piper sat with them. Leo kept sticking his hand in and out of the fire. I was guessing he was bored but who wouldn't be? All the fun stuff was over now at camp. No more quests or monsters to fight or anything. I looked around to see the Poseidon table was empty. Odd I thought. Where was Alanna? I looked down to the bottom of the campfire. I saw her sitting down starting into the flames. She was talking to someone. Then I realised it was Logan. What the Hades I thought. Then I did another amazing realising statement. Logan fancied Alanna. Wait hold up so Kerry and Alanna each like one of my brothers? Damn that's awkward. Rhianna and Harry sat together at the Hades table. I'm never going to be sure of their relationship I mean are they friends or more than that?

I don't know what the rest of this summer will bring but I sure hope it's something good. I felt someone place their hands over my eyes. I laughed.

"Hhmm let me guess," I said "Is it a ghost?"

"Guess again," said Dylan I turned around to see him. "Hey," he said

"Hi," I replied

"I wanna show you something," he said taking my hand "follow me,"

We walked up to the top of a hill I'd never been up before in camp half-blood. When we got to the top I turned around to see the most amazing view. You could see all of camp and beyond.

"It's beautiful," I said

All of a sudden I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around to see a massive hellhound. I screamed and ducked down waiting for death but all I got was a laugh.

"She's not going to hurt you," said Dylan "Are you Mrs O'Leary?"

I turned around to see Dylan covered in dog saliva and stroking the hellhound. She barked happily.

"I've had enough surprises for tonight," I said "See you later and thanks this has been real fun,"

"Oh but this isn't the best part," said Dylan smirking. Then he ran over to me and gave me a massive hug covering me in dog saliva.

"EEEWWW!" I said

"Night, night," he said laughing

What more surprises could my life bring?


	23. The end for now

Chapter 22

Back to Alanna's POV

I got up early the next morning and walked over to my calendar of The Wanted. Nathan was on the front so it brightened up my day. I looked at the date. Today was July 4th, the day of the fireworks. This made me sad. Johanna was obviously going with Dylan no doubt about it. Josh had asked Kerry to go with him as soon as he had got out of the infirmary and she had said yes. Harry and Rhianna where going as "Friends" which no one believed but Rhianna is one person you do not doubt. Leo had gone on and on about how totally awesome the fireworks were going to be so I decided I was going to go no matter what. Only problem was that I would have to go by myself. I sighed and got changed into my camp half-blood t-shirt, shorts and blue converse. All of a sudden a glimmer of light caught my eye from the side of the room. I turned around to see a necklace dangling off the bedpost on my bunk bed. The necklace was silver and it had a trident on the front. There was a note attached. It read:

_Dear Alanna_

_Hope I see you at the dance_

_You have till six o'clock to guess who I am_

_From? _

I put the necklace round my neck. Well I thought I need some help with this. Who has an obsession with something like oh say Sherlock the greatest detective ever? My trusty friend Rhianna.

Xxx

"Aww that's so sweet," said Rhianna. She had rubber gloves on and she was examining the necklace with a microscope.

"Is this really all necessary?" I asked

"Alanna you have only eight hours to figure out who you're going to the July fireworks with, this is totally necessary," she said

"But what about the whole thing with Aphrodite?" I asked "Won't that just be giving her what she wants?"

"No," said Rhianna "Because she doesn't have me,"

I coughed sarcastically.

"There is nothing going on between me and Harry ok," she said

"What's going on between you and Harry," said a voice from the door way. I turned around to see Kerry and Johanna. Kerry walked in.

"Oh what's that?" she asked pointing to my necklace

"Read this," I said handing her the letter. She squinted at the letter.

"Damn my dyslexia," she groaned. Five minutes later she finished the letter.

"Wonder who it is," she said. Johanna tapped her foot nervously. She knew something we didn't.

"Johanna?" said Rhianna "Everything ok?"

"Erm yeah fine," she said. We stood in silence for a minute.

"Pin her," I said and we all jumped on top of Johanna.

"Guys!" she squealed

"What do you know?" I demanded

"I promised I wouldn't tell!" she said

"Tell me!" I protested

"Nope," said Johanna. All of a sudden she held her hand in the air and lit up like the sun. She was so blinding I had to duck for cover.

"Sorry," she yelled "Gotta go!" and with that she scampered.

Xxx

I gave up hope an hour before the fireworks. We had tried everything. Finger prints, list of people making necklaces in art and craft, literally everything. I walked down to the beach and sat down at the shore. The water rushed up to cover my feet but I made sure it didn't go any further. I sighed, my friends were all going tonight but I just couldn't go. I had my hopes up and now they were dead. The closest we had gotten was a talk with Piper. She said the guy had come and asked her about love but she wouldn't tell me who it was. She had promised she wouldn't. We tried to catch Johanna a couple more times but her light was pretty blinding. I sighed then I heard someone walking towards me. I turned around to see Logan

"Hey," I sighed

"Hey," he replied sitting down beside me "Why so glum?"

I told him about the note and the necklace and my constant hours of searching. Now with half an hour left before the fireworks I was depressed. Logan sighed.

"You really wanna know who this is don't you," he said

"Yes I do I would be extremely grateful if you could somehow find out for me," I said sarcastically

"Oh finding out won't be hard," he said. I looked at him. He had a mischievous look in his eye.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because," he said "It was me,"

I looked at him shocked.

"What?" I said

"Yup," he replied "So you still wanna go?" I laughed. He looked at me uncertainly

"Of course I do," I replied. Then I hugged him "Thank you so much," He was quite taken back by my hug but im a very huggable person so you get used to it after a while.

"How did you make the necklace?" I asked

"Can I tell you the truth?" he asked "I didn't make it,"

I looked at him confused "Then who did," I asked

"Leo did," he replied "I had no idea how to so I asked Leo," Leo knew how to make a necklace? Wonder how he learnt that?

"Well tell him he did a great job," I said "Now I must leave because I have like ten minutes to get dressed in something remotely suitable for this occasion,"

"See you soon," I said and before I could stop myself I bent down and kissed him on the cheek. I turned and ran up the beach to get changed. When I got to the top I turned around to see that he was still in shock. Hehe I am good.

Xxx

"Well girls lets go have some fun," said Johanna as I walked into the bathrooms

"Guys you can't have fun without me," I said

"Alanna!" they squealed and they bear hugged me which is almost as bad as getting hugged by Tyson.

"It was Logan guys!" I said "He sent me necklace,"

"Knew it," said Johanna

"Shut up," I said

"No because you need a change of clothes and I know exactly where to go," said Johanna. Rhianna and Kerry laughed. "Hope you survive," they said

Johanna took me all the way to the Aphrodite Cabin and knocked on the door. Piper open it. She was wearing a simple jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey," she said "What can I help you with?"

"Fashion emergency," said Johanna pointing to me

Piper laughed "Let me direct you to someone with more experience, Olivia!"

A girl came running over to us. She must have been about eighteen. She had red bushy hair and green eyes.

"Oh my gods fashion emergency," she squealed. She grabbed my hand "Let me help," Then I was whisked off to the land of an Aphrodite. About ten minutes later I came out of the Aphrodite cabin. I put up a fight to make sure I didn't look like a drag queen. I was wearing sea green highlights, blue sequin top, black jeans and black and blue stripped pumps. I met my friends by the entrance of the beach. Rhianna was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots with lots of black jewellery. Kerry had a black t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt down the middle of it on. The shirt read: mess with me and you'll be struck with lightning! This was pretty cool. Johanna had a floral jumpsuit on but instead of flowers there were rays of sunshine.

"Hey!" I said "Let's go shall we?"

The night was awesome. I stood by the punch bar and talked with Rhianna and Harry for a while. Kerry was flying overhead while Josh ran and hid below. It looked like a game of hide and seek. Harry must have gotten bored because out of the blue he grew his wings and whisked Rhianna off into the night sky while she screamed "Harry!" while laughing. All of a sudden someone placed their hands around my eyes.

"Hello Logan," I laughed. I turned around to see him smiling

"Come on," he said taking my hand "I saved us good seats for the fireworks," We sat down at the shore and my friends came to join us. The fireworks were amazing. They showed Hercules defeating the lion and other cool Greek stuff. At the end a little message popped up in the sky:

Many thanks from the Hephaestus cabin!

Then another message popped up:

Leo is awesome!

"That I am," said Leo laughing.

I walked to my cabin with Logan. We talked for ages about all the cool stuff that had happened at camp. He told me about the war with Kronos and how he'd fought there. Then in two seconds flat we were at my cabin.

"Well," I said "See you in the morning," but before I could turn away he kissed me on the cheek.

"Told you so," said a voice from behind me. I spun round to see Aphrodite standing by a big tree. She was smirking.

"Whoa this wasn't expected," said Logan

"You fell in love I told you so," taunted Aphrodite

"But not because of you," I said "Now I need by beauty sleep goodbye," and with that she disappeared.

"Good night," I said to Logan then I walked inside my cabin.

Xxx

It was midnight and I still couldn't sleep. I got up and paced around my room. I walked over to the window of my cabin. Suddenly I saw something moving in the forest. Monsters? I thought. No this was a human figure. I crept out of my cabin and into the forest. It was a dark cold night. The wood nymphs seem to whisper to me. They told me not to go any further but I moved on. All of a sudden I heard a twig crack to the right of me. I burst open my bottle of water that I always kept handy and soaked all around me. I turned around to see Leo dripping wet.

"What the Hades was that for?" he complained

"Sorry Leo," I said "But you scared me to death,"

"What are you doing out here?" he asked

"I saw something in the forest so I came to investigate," I said

"You two?" he replied I nodded

"Let's go find out what's happening," I said. All of a sudden I heard a whisper from behind me.

"Children out of bed means dinner," it said I turned around to see a harpy looking right at me.

"Run!" said Leo

We ran for ages but the harpy kept up our pace. We reached the entrance to bunker nine. The lost building place of Hephaestus that Leo had found last year or so.

"Keep the harpy at bay while I open the door," he said. He rushed forward and lighted his hand on fire. I spun round to see the harpy lunge at me. I dodged and brought out my sword. It pounced again and I sliced it in half. I heard a rustling from around me. More harpies.

"Leo please hurry," I said

"Doors open quick come on!" he said. I ran through the door just as it closed. The bunker was completely dark. Leo lit up his hand so it acted like a torch. The place was a wreck but I noticed one thing was missing. I gasped; someone had taken Festus's head.

The End…

(for now)


End file.
